Parenthood of the Senshi Kind
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: Crackfic! After the battle with Wiseman Usagi dies, due to energy loss. Meanwhile, Michiru is suddenly told she is pregnant. hehe. But then why is Michiru still saying she's a virgin? Join the outers in their trip through parenthood.
1. The death and the news Michiru is WHAT!

Crest: Im a pretty princess. In a pretty pretty world. I have all the pretty pretty things that all the pretty pretty girls, want.   
Kari: What the heck happened to her?   
Chibi-Chan: When she went to catch Ken because of his sugar high, she started eating sugar and well. now she's hyper.   
Ken: Kenny the mighty! He's stronge and tighty! Ever where goes he's swift, with Crest by his side fighting with her mighty stick! Writing songs-   
Crest: BEWARE OF THE STICK! *Waves pencil around in the air laughing madly.*   
Kari: Hit the deck! *Ducks*   
Chibi-Chan: *Looks at Kari weirdly*   
Crest: *Hits the TV and it explodes.* Wow......I WANNA DO THAT AGAIN!!! *Jumps up and down*   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
A/N- Nope don't own it, Naoko Takeuchi does, and if she ever decides to sell Sailor Moon......I still wont own it. Oh and Michiru and Haruka are a couple in this fic because if they weren't a couple they would make really weird cousins....oh wait...the dub did make them really weird cousins.....^_^; never mind..Also MAJOR SPOILER AHEAD! Since I was at a lost as to were to have started this..because I didn't want the inners to know the outers, but I kinda wanted to have Hotaru with the outers, I decided to start on the last battle with Wiseman. So the first part of this chapter is basicly Usagi's Point of View on the last fight with Wiseman. And, one last note, the outers are 18, which makes Mamoru 19, and the inners are still going to be 15.   
  
~*Usagi's P.O.V*~   
  
"You're weak! Don't use the crystal!"   
  
"Usagi!"   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
"Usagi-chan!"   
  
"Stop it!"   
  
I heard them cry for me not to do it, that I was still to weak from healing Chibi-Usa to use the crystal, but I couldn't..wouldn't let Wiseman win. Not after all we went through to get this far in the fight.   
  
Not looking back at them, I stared forward at the creature in front of me. Fear raced through my body, but I couldn't be afraid not now, not when everyone needed me.   
  
"The Silver Crystal's power is nothing!" Wiseman hollered at me as he raised his crystal ball above his head.   
  
I didn't even see it coming, black energy swirling around a pink beam of light engulfed me.   
  
I was scared and yet I was not. I felt almost at ease. The pink ribbons from my transformation clung to my body.   
  
Why was I de-transforming? I wasn't that weak...Was I?   
  
Instead of converting back to my civilian clothes a new transformation came over me, I closed my eyes and let the energy wash over my body.   
  
I felt my ribbons form a new outfit, smiling to myself I knew what had happened. Somehow I had transformed into my future self.   
  
Holding my hands out in front of me the Silver Crystal glowed softly as it floated on its own imaginary strings between my hands.   
  
Using some of the crystal's energy I countered Wiseman's attack and the beam of light disappeared instantly.   
  
I stood still for a few moments getting use to this form, I could feel my friends eyes on me. I could feel their amazement and their confusion. If the situation had not been so serious I would have laughed.   
  
'Its now or never.' With that thought I opened my eyes and stared at the cloaked figures glowing red ones.   
  
Quickly, I raised the Silver Crystal above my head as Wiseman raised his crystal ball.   
  
Pink lightening crashed around the battle area, as we both prepared our attacks.   
  
As Wiseman sent a wave of dark energy towards me; the crystal put up a shield to dispel the negative power.   
  
I let out a small cry of pain as the dark energy he was sending became stronger.   
  
Taking the crystal from the top of my head and pushing it forward I put all of my energy into destroying Wiseman.   
  
"Now that the Dark Gate has opened, the Silver Crystal is powerless." Wiseman stated, but I didn't care, all that was on my mind right now was save my friends....at any cost.   
  
The power Wiseman was sending to me suddenly became stronger. 'I need help! Please!' Was my only thought as I tried to keep Wiseman's energy from breaking through the protective barrier I had put up.   
  
"Its all my fault! I was wrong!" I heard Chibi-Usa holler.   
  
Hearing her made me put more effort into destroying Wiseman, but my energy was depleting and fast.   
  
My eyes were starting to get heavy and my body was becoming weak.   
  
'No! I cant let it end like this, not till I know everyone is safe.' I thought sternly.   
  
I heard the senshi, Mamo-chan, and Chibi-Usa talking; but I couldn't fully understand what they were saying.   
  
I tired to focus more energy to the crystal as I felt Wiseman put more force behind his attack.   
  
That's when I felt it! The power of another crystal, slowly turning my head, I saw Chibi-Usa in her princess dress holding the future Silver Crystal above her head.   
  
"Chibi-Usa." Was all I could say as I watched my future daughter pray to her Silver Crystal.   
  
"Please, Silver Crystal. Give me the power to protect everyone." I watched as she thrust her crystal forward. "The power to protect!"   
  
I smiled as I felt my senshi lend their powers to us.   
  
"Mercury Star Power!"   
  
"Mars Star Power!"   
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"   
  
"Venus Star Power!"   
  
With Chibi-Usa by my side we both called upon the crystal's power.   
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"   
  
Energy swirled around us as our crystals' gathered power.   
  
"I will not be defeated!" Wiseman said defiantly, as I smiled.   
  
Soon the crystals' energy sent off a powerful attack.   
  
"Evil Powers!" I stated putting more of my energy into the attack.   
  
"Begone!" Chibi-Usa said as our attack hit Wiseman full forced.   
  
"My Dark Gate...I...Will..Not.." That was the last thing I heard as I felt very light all of the sudden.   
  
I slowly awoke to the sound of crying and my Mamo-chan calling my name.   
  
"Mamo-chan?" I mumbled as my eyes opened just a little. My energy was low..very low..why? The senshi lent me their powers, and Chibi-Usa helped me? Shouldn't I gaining my strength back by now? What was going on?   
  
Then it hit me. I was dying and I was scared.   
  
Somewhere I heard a voice telling me not be scared, that I would see them again. I was just going away for awhile, but I would be back.   
  
Smiling, I nodded to myself, as long as my friends were safe and we would be together again....Everything would be fine.   
  
"Everyone." I whispered out.   
  
I could hear my senshi sniffling.   
  
"Did we win?" I asked softly.   
  
"Hai Usako, we won." Mamo-chan told me as he held my hand tightly.   
  
"Chibi-Usa?" I asked as my eyes started to close.   
  
"Is fine just resting." I heard Rei said as she looked at me with.   
  
"Good. Gomen nasai, minna-chan." I whispered as I felt warm all of the sudden.   
  
"Usako!?" I heard Mamo-chan hollered as my body was shook.   
  
"Wait for me...Mamo-chan" As my world went black I heard crying and someone hollering my name in agony.   
  
~*End of Usagi's P.O.V*~ Michiru Kaioh who was sleeping peacefully next to her partner, Haruka Tenoh, suddenly jumped out of bed and stumbled towards the bathroom. The sandy blonde that was laying next to her awoke and walked to the bathroom. Sighing Haruka looked down at her girlfriend. "Still sick?" She asked as she kneeled down to the women and held her hair back so it wouldn't get dirty. Her only reply was that of more vomiting. "I'll take that as a yes. I think you should go and see a doctor." Haruka said as she stood up and wet a wash cloth and handed it to the gasping teal haired women.   
  
"I don't like doctors." Michiru said as she calmed her breathing and excepted the wet wash cloth happily.   
  
"And I don't like shots, but you still make me get them every year."   
  
"Point being?" Michiru asked as she wiped her face with the wash cloth.   
  
"Well someone MUST be sick." Haruka said as a small smile appeared on her face when Michiru looked up at her poutingly.   
  
"Not now 'Ruka-ch-" Her response was cut off as she leaned back over the toilet.   
  
"Yep. You're going to the doctors."   
  
"But-" Michiru started as she wiped her mouth again.   
  
"No buts your going even if I have to I'll drag you there; which in my opinion would be quite fun." Haruka said as she smiled and walked out of the bathroom and towards the kitchen to call the local doctors office.   
  
The teal haired girl sighed as she slowly stood up and walked back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed.   
  
Looking at the clock, she sighed.   
  
8:30 a.m.   
  
"Classes start soon." Michiru said to herself as she sighed.   
  
Haruka walked back into the room and looked at the women on the bed and shook her head lightly.   
  
"Well come on Michi-chan, your appointment is at 9:00."   
  
"Oh the joy of knowing that." The women said as she put a pillow on her head.   
  
"Now now Michiru-chan. This is for your own good, for all we know some alien could have put a probe in you." Haruka said with a laugh.   
  
"Oh yes Ruka-chan little green men have been coming into my room at night and using me as a test subject. I guess I just forgot to tell you dear."   
  
"Since your sick I'll forget that little sarcastic comment. Now Come Michi-chan we must get you ready for the oh so wonderful doctor!" Haruka said as she plucked the pillow away from her girlfriend.   
  
Michiru rolled her eyes. "Well when you put it that way! I think I'll just stay home." After saying that she pulled the covers over her head.   
  
"Uh-uhh! Come on Michi-chan! This'll be fun! Just think when you go to the wonderful doctor, you'll feel so much better!" Haruka said as Michiru pulled the covers down from her head and looked at her girlfriend oddly.   
  
"Haruka are you drunk!?" The teal haired women asked as she looked at her girlfriend with her eyebrow raised waiting for an answer.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know, now come Michiru-chan! We're off to see the doctor! The wonderful doctor of Japan!" Haruka sang as she pulled her girlfriend off the bed and towards the closet.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"I don't wanna go!" Crying.   
  
"Please we have to go to the doctor! If this was the other way around you'd make me go!" A women hollered as struggling sounds were heard.   
  
"But that's different!" More crying.   
  
"How?"   
  
"It's you not me!" ....yep...more crying.   
  
"Arg! Michiru, please, I know the reason your acting like this is because your sick. So please behave and get out of the car." Haruka said as she tried to pull on Michiru's arm one more time to try and get her out of the car.   
  
"But I'm sick! The way your talking it sounds like you and the doctor are having affair! Your cheating on me with the doctor aren't you!"   
  
Haruka looked at her girlfriend with wide eyes. 'Its official, my dear poor little Michiru-chan has lost her mind. Wait...hehe.Idea!'   
  
Smirking the sandy blonde looked down at her girlfriend happily. "Your right, me and the doctor are having an affair, so you know what I think I'll just take your appointment for some much needed 'fun' time." With that Haruka walked away from her yellow convertible and into the Doctors office.   
  
Michiru blinked a couple of times and then looked at the doctors office. "Haruka Tenoh you wait for me! I'm not letting you near any other women with a ten foot pole!" With that she got out of the convertible and ran inside the building.   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Admit it."   
  
"Michiru for the last time it was a joke!" Haruka said as she sighed. 'Reminder stay away from Michiru when she's sick.'   
  
Michiru looked around the room. "You know they need to get someone to redecorate these examining rooms, their just to plain."   
  
Haruka turned towards the door as a black haired women walked into the room. "Hello Ms. Kaioh, I'm Doctor Matsudo, and I hear you've been having morning sickness for awhile now. Can you tell me when it first started?" The women asked as she sat down on a stool.   
  
"It started about five days ago, but I figured it was the flu so I've been taking phenogryn."   
  
"So about a week ago, any coughing, sore throat, allergy symptoms?" The doctor asked as she looked into Michiru's eyes making sure they dilated normally.   
  
"No."   
  
"Alright, well according to the urine sample you gave us earlier, I have one answer to why your sick."   
  
Michiru looked towards the doctor with a eyebrow raised. "And that would be?"   
  
"Congratulations Ms. Kaioh, your going to be a mother."   
  
Michiru's eyes widened. "I...I...demo...demo...I can't..Im..still.I-"   
  
*Thud*   
  
The doctor turned towards where Haruka was and gasped. "Oh dear. Mr. Tenoh. Wake up! Oh Gosh. Please wake up. Mr. Tenoh?" Waving her hand in front of the women before her she shook the form and gasped.   
  
"Oh My Kami-sama! Your a women!" At that point the doctor fainted. Apparently knowing her favorite race car driver was a girl was too much of a shock for her.   
  
"DEMO I CANT BE PREGNANT BECAUSE IM STILL A VIRGIN!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
A figure stared at the scene before her, while shaking her head. "This is somebody way of making a cruel joke, and when I find out who did it I'm going to scream."   
  
Sighing the figure waved and the scene was gone.   
  
"People love to make my life miserable don't they! This is just great! Now I have to go and reveal myself before I'm suppose to. Why am I even the guardian of time! I mean no matter how much I try to keep it on the right track it still gets screwed up! I should just open the gate's and have everyone just come here and decide what they think is best! In fact! I'm going to go pick some random person and tell them that for the rest of their pathetic life they have to guard a gate that never does what its suppose to! In fact, I think I'll have that guy that hit on me this morning do it! He'll look great in a senshi uniform!" Sighing to herself the women known as the Guardian of Time summoned the Cherry Road and prepared to leave.   
  
"Stupid baka Time Gates!"   
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Crest: *Groans and looks around* Now why does this plce look so fimilar?   
Ken: I dont know but I dont ever wanna see any kind of sugar substance ever again.   
Chibi-Chan: *Blinks* You mean you dont know your own room.   
Crest: *Shrugs* Well my room has clothes all over it, my manga is usually thrown all over my bed, with my homerwork, my Shounen Jump and AmeriManga are usually thrown about my computer desk(Along with my coke collect! Going on ten!), and my DVD'a and Games are usually all over my tv and playstation. But yet.....this room is clean.....to clean if you ask me.   
*Dun Dun Dunnnnnn*   
Corny Announcer Guy: Who cleaned Crest's room? When will Crest update? Why am I talking like an idoit.....Find out the next time on...Rants before the story! Paid for by the boredom of Crest's mind and made for readers like you. 


	2. 9 wonderful months rolled into one chapt...

A/N: Just so everyone knows this chapter my seem likes it going fast, and that's probably because it is, but I really wanna get to were the baby is born. If you don't like the way the chapter turns out please let me know and I will try and redo what I can.  
  
The Pregnancy info I got from a website, so it should be accurate. That's another reason this chapter is going to be going a little fast; because the symptoms the first twelve weeks are mild and basically they repeat, a lot.  
  
One more thing. Michiru is going to be a little out of character as well as Haruka. Michiru mostly because emotional-wack-out-ism comes with being pregnant sometimes. Haruka, because she has to put up with Michiru's emotional-wack-out-ism.   
  
Japanese word meanings in my rant at the bottom of the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nine months...Nine Kami forsaken months. For Haruka it seemed like an eternity in hell, poor women actually thought her problems would be over with after the baby was born..but more about that later.  
  
Anyways, you are about to witness, at super fast writing speed, the three trimesters of the pregnancy of one Ms. Michiru 'Slave Driver' Kaioh.....Enjoy. ^_^ --Really I mean that.  
  
~*First Trimester (Weeks 1-12)*~  
  
Michiru sat on the couch, thinking about the doctor visit, while Haruka sat on the kitchen table staring at Michiru.  
  
"How in the hell did you get pregnant? I mean...your not...er..um..." The sandy blonde squirmed as she tried to think of what to say.  
  
"Haruka! Watch your mouth the baby will hear you! And that's all I need is for the first words out of the child's mouth is a curse word." Looking down Michiru continued.   
  
"And to answer your half question, no I didn't have sex with anyone. I'm still a virgin."  
  
"Demo if your still clean then how did-"  
  
"I DONT KNOW!" Michiru said as she started crying.  
  
There was a bright light as a mysterious voice came from a pillar of pink light. "Maybe I can answer that question for you."   
  
Haruka jumped off the table and stood in front of Michiru protectively. "Who are you!?!"   
  
The light died down and out stepped a women with dark green calf length hair, wearing a sailor senshi uniform. "I am but a friend that is here to explain about your sudden pregnancy Michiru-chan."   
  
"Your going to tell me aliens did this right?" Michiru asked as she sniffled.  
  
Setsuna sweatdropped. 'Emotional mother to be...great.' Sighing, she de-transformed into her civilian clothes, side steeped Haruka, and took a seat next to Michiru.  
  
"No aliens didn't do this to you. In fact someone very special is growing inside of you. Something you should be very happy about!" Setsuna said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah I'm very happy about becoming a fat waddling duck." Michiru replied sarcastically.  
  
Setsuna giggled but when she got a glare from both Michiru and Haruka she stopped. "Yes well, you should be. For you are carrying our hime with in you."   
  
"Our...hime?" Michiru asked as she looked at Setsuna wide eyed.  
  
Haruka sat down on the coffee table and looked at Setsuna. "Our hime is with her inner court."  
  
"Hai she was, but something happened. Something I did not predict." Setsuna explained as she held her chin in deep thought.  
  
The Sandy Blonde race care driver looked towards the women beside her Koi. "And that would be?"  
  
"While you are preparing for your upcoming battle, the inner senshi were facing a dreadful enemy known as the Wiseman. Everything was going great, the battle was going the way it should, but hime-sama...Something happened and she used to much energy and she died, but instead of being reborn as a teenager like after their first battle she was sent to you. I do not understand why this happened," The green haired Time Senshi said as she shook her head. "but whatever the reason it must be important."  
  
"So I take it your Sailor Pluto." Michiru said now completely emotionally stable.  
  
"Hai Michiru-chan I am."   
  
Haruka crossed her arms and closed her eyes and sighed. "Well at least I know that no one knocked up my Michi-chan."   
  
"Haruka!" The senshi of the sea exclaimed as she blushed deep crimson.  
  
"Yes well now that I have told you what you need to know, I need to get back to the Time Gates and see if I can find out anything." Setsuna stood up, after calling out her transformation phrase she summoned the Cherry Road. "I will be back in a couple of weeks to check up on you." With that the women disappeared.  
  
Haruka watched as Setsuna disappeared. "So Michiru.." The sandy blonde stopped her sentence as she saw her girlfriend pale a little and put a hand to her mouth. "Ah no! You run towards the bathroom. Come on Michiru-Koi don't-"   
  
It was too late the teal haired girl had already vomited on the floor of the living room carpet.  
  
"Throw up on the carpet." Sighing Haruka looked at her girlfriend before getting up and walking away. "Why the hell do they call it morning sickness?"   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka stared at the ceiling trying not to scream. 'Seven days! Seven gosh darn days! Not a damn night of sleep!'   
  
The bed shook again as Haruka moved her head towards her partner, who was getting out of bed and heading down the hall towards the bathroom. 'First it's because she has to pee..then it's because she needs water or milk. THEN she has to pee again! Why doesn't she rule them out and not drink!'  
  
The past couple of weeks had been bad enough dealing with all of Michiru's emotional stress, her 'morning' sickness, and her strange dreams about monkeys eating polka dotted ice cream; but now it was nightly..MINUTELY trips to the bathroom or kitchen.  
  
As the bed shook again Haruka was surprised to feel Michiru kiss her. " 'Ruka-Koi I wanna have some fun." The women said happily.  
  
"Michiru its 3:30 in the morning."  
  
"But I wanna have some fun! Please!"  
  
'How can I refuse the pouting?' Turning over Haruka nodded. "Alright Michiru." As Haruka touched Michiru's breast, she suddenly pulled it back hissing in pain.  
  
Michiru had slapped her.  
  
"Don't touch it! That hurt! Keep your damn demon hands off my breasts! If you touch them again I will chop your damned hand off and force feed it to you!" Michiru hollered as she whimpered in pain.  
  
Taking a deep breath Haruka slowly counted to ten. 'No your honor I found her like that. Yes I too find it weird that she would sew her mouth shut.'  
  
Haruka grabbed her pillow and stood up preparing to leave the room but was stopped by her companion.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To sleep on the couch."  
  
"Is it because of my yelling? I'm sorry 'Ruka its just I'm not use to having all these feelings. My emotions are a wreck! I'm sorry I'm being a bad girlfriend!" With that Michiru started crying.  
  
Haruka groaned as she sat down and hugged Michiru. "Your not a bad girlfriend. You can't help it that your emotions are a little out of wack right now, but I'm sure that once your hormones settle down you'll get better."  
  
"Thank you 'Ruka-chan."  
  
~*Second Trimester (Weeks 13-27)*~  
  
Ahh the wonders of sleep, comfortable mattress, warm covers, and nice soft pillows.  
  
Haruka stared at the bed in anger. 'Its not fair! She's hogging the bed again. Stupid bed its all your fault! Maybe I should World Shaking the bed to hell.'  
  
Glaring at the bed more hoping it would magically grow bigger, Haruka sighed. "Stupid bed." Standing up she grabbed her pillow and cover she walked to the living room and laid on the couch.  
  
Haruka smiled as she finally got comfortable and closed her eyes.   
  
Creek...  
  
Haruka opened her eyes.  
  
Creek...  
  
The Blonde groaned as she pulled her pillow onto her face and let out a few choice words while kicking her legs in a tantrum.  
  
Crash..  
  
Haruka snapped up in a sitting position just in time to see Michiru run down the hall and towards the bathroom.  
  
SLAM!  
  
"Well at least I get SOME amusement outta this." Laying back down Haruka went to sleep to the wonderful sounds of nature in the background.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh Michiru look at this isn't it just so cute!" Setsuna said happily as she held up a white frilly baby dress.  
  
Haruka rolled her eyes as she watched her girlfriend rant and rave over baby clothes with Setsuna.  
  
Walking down the aisle the woman spotted a weird device that was on display.  
  
Picking it up Haruka looked at the weird device. It had a bottle in the center with a weird circular type nozzle on top. Turning it around in her hand she saw a little information page stuck to it. Suddenly becoming interested, she read it.  
  
--Battery/Electric Breast Pump  
  
--Provides improved performance for faster, more comfortable cycling   
--Also features quiet battery/electric operation and a horn that swivels 180 degrees  
  
Haruka nodded and turned the machine over. "So this is a Breast Pump...so that means this." Fiddling with the nozzle her eyes widened and she quickly put the machine down and walked out of the aisle and past Setsuna who looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Haruka-Koi what's wrong?" Michiru asked as she put a pink outfit in the shopping cart.  
  
"No no. Now is not talk time. Its Haruka ignores all feminine products time and goes off to Haruka land were breast pumps are non extent." With that the sandy blonde sat down on a bench while Michiru and Setsuna giggled.  
  
As Setsuna quit laughing Michiru continued.  
  
"Alright Michi-chan its not funny any more." Haruka grumbled.  
  
More laughing.  
  
"Michiru-chan?" Setsuna asked as she looked at her friend worryingly.  
  
"The baby is making my belly shake." The teal haired girl said as she covered her mouth as she continued to giggle.  
  
"Hmmm. I have read about that, they say during your 16th week the baby can get hiccups which will make your belly shake." Setsuna said as she watched as Michiru groaned in pain.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you okay Michiru?" Haruka asked as she looked at her girlfriend.  
  
"I'm fine but hime sure does pack a punch. I don't think she liked my laughing." Michiru said as she held her stomach.  
  
"Well seems like our little baby is going to be a strong little thing isn't she." Haruka said to Michiru's stomach as she rubbed it. "Well that's good, because it'll save me some trouble of having to beat up the boys that come near her."  
  
Setsuna stared at Haruka with a smile on her face. "Ever hear off a Daughter Complex?"   
  
Haruka crossed her arms and grumbled while Michiru giggled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon and Michiru had decided that since the baby was up and moving around, she would take a nice long needed vacation at the local swimming pool for the day.  
  
So Haruka and Setsuna decided it was time to put the baby room together, so far they had the room painted in a light pink paint with white sponged on clouds it had white curtains and a teddy bear border around the top of the walls.   
  
The room was suppose to be a surprise for Michiru's baby shower that was coming up in the next couple of weeks; but at the rate Haruka was going with the bed, the baby will be in college by the time the rooms done.  
  
Trying not to laugh at Haruka, who was now pouting because she couldn't screw on the leg to the bed, Setsuna looked through the ultra-sound pictures Michiru had gotten from the doctor from her 19th week check up. It was hard to believe that her hime was this little miracle inside Michiru.   
  
"I DID IT! I AM THE KING OF FURNATURE BUILDING ALL SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE MY GREATNESS!!" Haruka hollered as she stood up and pumped her fist in the air.  
  
Setsuna looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me if I do not bow. I'd much rather keep my dignity."   
  
"Your no fun Setsuna-sama." Haruka pouted.  
  
"Please do not call me that I hate it. Makes me sound old, just call me Setsuna or Setsuna-chan." The dark green haired women said as she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Alright Setsuna, lets get this sucker finished and put into the room." Haruka said as she stretched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru sighed as she walked into her apartment, the water seemed to have soothed her aching back and seemed to have calmed the baby down. Which to Michiru was wonderful, she now had a way of making her little hime-chan calm down and let her relax.  
  
When she noticed no lights were on Michiru got a little worried and headed into the living room, where she saw little paper cut out foot prints on the ground. Smiling she threw her purse onto the coffee table and headed down the hall, following the foot prints.  
  
She stopped in front of a door that had a rose taped to it, shaking her head in amusement, she took the rose and opened the door.  
  
"SUPRISE!!!"  
  
Michiru's eyes widened as she stared around the room.  
  
The room was beautiful, white lace type curtains flowed from the window, a rocking chair was place in front of the window, and beside the chair was a little night stand that had a cd player on it. The Baby bed had white sheets, a pink comforter with little teddy bears and bunny's over it as well as the safety padding.   
  
Michiru put a hand to her mouth to stop tears. "Oh Haruka-Koi Setsuna-chan its so beautiful, you two did this all for me? Its so beautiful thank you!" The teal haired woman said as she hugged her girlfriend and her best friend.  
  
"Your welcome Michiru-chan." Setsuna said as she hugged her best friend back.  
  
"Your very welcome Michi-Koi." Haruka said as she hugged and kissed Michiru.  
  
"So do you have anything you want to say?" Setsuna asked as she looked at her friend happily.  
  
Michiru licked her lips and smiled. "Yes I do. I would like to say I want some Corn Flakes covered with Chicken Noodle Soup and Honey."   
  
Setsuna paled as she held a hand to her mouth as to not throw up, while Haruka just sweatdropped.  
  
~*Third Trimester (Weeks 28 to birth)*~  
  
"Lamaze classes?" Haruka asked as she stared at the building in front of her.  
  
"Yes Haruka, I have no idea what to do in the labor room and I really would like to know." Michiru explained as she walked into the building.  
  
"Its easy you go hee hee hoo, stop, and repeat. See very simple and easy no need for Lamaze!" The Race Car driver said as she walked into the building behind her girlfriend.  
  
"What about Bunny?" Michiru asked as she got onto an elevator with Haruka.  
  
"What about it?" The Sandy blonde asked as she watched Michiru press the twelfth floor button.  
  
"The baby's name silly."   
  
"Well it's okay I guess, but what about Hikari?" Haruka suggested as she leaned back against the elevators wall.  
  
"How about Hikari Bunny Tenoh?" Michiru asked as she watched the numbers change as the elevator went up.  
  
"Tenoh?" Haruka asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Well from what Setsuna told me, its our child. Your the man of the relationship, so its only natural that the baby would take on your last name."  
  
"I think I would like that."   
  
The elevator beeped and the door opened.  
  
"Now when we get into the class please try to act enthused." Michiru reprimanded as she walked straight across from the elevator and into a room.  
  
As Haruka walked into the room she looked at the pregnant women and smirked. "My my, this outta be fun."  
  
"Alright mommies I want you to get comfortable, were are going to practice relaxation methods. This will help not only help by making you more calm, but make the baby more calm. Think of it this way when you are at peace with the world, the baby will be at peace with the world." The instructor explained as she walked into the room. "Remember try and become one with your environment, try and get to know your surroundings, this will all help in making your more comfortable."  
  
Haruka tried not to laugh. "Someone really needs to hit her with the reality stick....or at least with a beauty stick..damn..her mother must of-OW! What the heck was that for Michi-chan?"   
  
"Stop making rude comments about the instructor and help me become one with my surroundings...now!"   
  
'Damn she can be scary when she's mad.' Haruka thought as she helped her Michiru get comfortable.  
  
"Alright now breath in and out. In...and out.. In and out."  
  
Now hearing this for any other normal person would just be like it sounded, breath in and out; but remember we have Haruka 'the hentai' Tenoh in the room.  
  
Said woman started cracking up with laughter as little hentai pictures, that cant be wrote out, ran through her mind.   
  
The instructor turned towards her with a raised eyebrow. "Is there something wrong Mr.Tenoh?"  
  
Michiru stared at Haruka disapprovingly.   
  
"N..no ma'am. It's just that I was dreaming about chocolate ice cream, and this big fat ugly bunny came along and ate it. Sorry to interrupt you."  
  
"Good. Now lets continue."  
  
Michiru shook her head but continued with her breathing exercises.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now week 37 into Michiru Kaioh's pregnancy and it is more than just quit around the apartment these days.  
  
"Haruka! No move it to the left! No to the right, just a little more, there! Perfect!" Michiru said as she smiled at her girlfriend happily.  
  
"Setsuna-chan are you done cleaning in the bathroom yet?" The 'Slave Driver' asked as she continued to scrub the glass sliding door.  
  
"Yes Michiru-chan for the tenth time I have cleaned it. Its spotless no dust. Can I please take a break now?" The Time senshi asked as she plopped down onto the couch.  
  
"NO! I want this house to be spotless when the baby comes! No dust you hear me you evil little dust bunnies from heck! I will dust you back to were you came from!"   
  
Michiru said as she stopped scrubbing the windows. "Or at least Haruka and Setsuna will."  
  
"Michiru the house is clean!" Haruka said as he too plopped down onto the couch.  
  
"Well then its time to repack our suitcases for the hospital so we can be ready!" Michiru said happily.  
  
Haruka turned to Setsuna. "Why does she have so much energy most women would be dead tired and achy, but yet she is up and running around."   
  
"Maybe it has something to do with hime. Whatever the reason I think for the first time in a very long time I don't think I can move my legs." Setsuna complained as she rubbed her feet.  
  
"Join the club my back hurts from moving the couch and chairs all day." The sandy blonde said as she rubbed her back in a soft soothing manor.  
  
"SETSUNA! HARUKA! I THINK MY WATER BROKE!" Michiru hollered as she came out into the living room.  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is all your damn fault!" Michiru said as a contraction came and she squeezed Haruka's hand tightly.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Haruka asked as she looked at Michiru.  
  
"BECAUSE! Your standing here! So it has to be your fault! OWWWW!! I NEED DRUGS!" Michiru cried as she held her abdomen. "LOTS AND LOTS OF DRUGS! HELL GIVE ME A MORPHINE MILKSHAKE!"  
  
"Michiru-chan please try and calm down the doctors will give you something to take care of the pain as soon as they can." Setsuna said as she smoothed some of her friends hair out of her eyes.  
  
Michiru grabbed the front of Setsuna's shirt and pulled her close to her face. "When you have to give birth to a semi-truck come back and talk to me!" Michiru said as she squeezed her eyes shut in pain and let go of Setsuna.  
  
"Ms. Kaioh?" The doctor asked as he walked into the room and took a set in front of Michiru's bed.  
  
"Yeah?" She strainingly asked.  
  
The doctor looked under the sheet to see how far she had dilated before coming back into the pregnant woman's view. "I have some very good news. Believe it or not your ready to start having this baby. You should be happy usually people do not dilate this fast."  
  
"You.Will.Pay.Haruka-Koi." Michiru said as the nurses came in.  
  
Haruka took a step back from her girlfriend in worry.  
  
"Now Ms. Kaioh listen to the nurses they are going to tell you when to push. Well do this in tens. Go for ten seconds, rest for ten, and then go for ten. Ready?"  
  
Michiru grimly nodded. "Go."  
  
Michiru closed her eyes and leaned her chin towards her chest and pushed. 'OH MY KAMI-SAMA!' Michiru hollered in her mind as she pushed.  
  
As Michiru took a deep breath for her ten second break, all her pain suddenly stopped. It just disappeared.  
  
One of the nurses passed out as she saw a soft yellow glow emit off of Michiru.  
  
"Michiru-Koi? Are you okay?" Haruka asked concerningly as she too saw the soft golden glow emit of her love.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine Haruka..Really fine. You know how fine I am? I'm fine." Michiru said as the doctor told her to push.  
  
And she did.  
  
With-in the next 15 minutes a cry filled the room.  
  
"Congratulations Ms. Kaioh, you are the proud mother of a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as he showed the baby to her.  
  
The nurse who had passed out had been removed from the room and replaced; the new nurse walked over to the bed. "Name?"  
  
"Hikari Bunny Tenoh."  
  
"Hikari Bunny Tenoh Kaioh." The nurse repeated as she began to write.  
  
"No Kaioh, just Tenoh." Michiru corrected as she stared at the little girl in her arms.  
  
The nurse nodded as she left the room.  
  
"I will be back in a couple of minutes to take her to the nursery." The doctor said as he walked out of the room to get cleaned up.  
  
Mcihiru looked down at the baby in her arms. "Hello there Hikari, welcome to the world."  
  
Hikari's eye lids separated to reveal a set beautiful crystalline blue eyes. For a few second the on the babies forehead a golden moon flashed as Hikari smiled up at Michiru.  
  
Setsuna smiled and bowed. "Welcome into the world hime. I think your going to love it here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crest: And I'm done with this chapter go me! ^_^  
Kari: I'd hate to tell you this Crest but I don't care!  
Crest: You never care, anyways, this is usually when I do some stupid thing because I'm bored, but well I decided I'm going to be informative today! ~_^  
Chibi-Chan: Yep, today where going to tell you what the randomly thrown in Japanese words mean.  
Crest: So anyways Koi, what does it mean Ken-chan!  
Ken: Koi means love. Like when you say Michiru-Koi its more like your calling her love. Its not like Ai which means you love someone, Koi is more like a pet name.  
Crest: Good, Chibi-Chan what's Kami-sama mean?  
Chibi-Chan: Kami-sama means God in the highest respect.  
Crest: Yeah! And I think that's all the Japanese words in my story, but keep looking here for more words. ~_^  
  
Next chapter is already in the idea stage so it should be out sometime next week. 


	3. Fear me I am the great rose man!

Spitfire- *Watches her laugh and giggles* I'm glad you like it. My story is going to be hard trying to keep it funny while doing the S  
season. But I love a challange!  
  
Darkwoofe- You asked for I so I wrote more. Although it took a little longer then I would have liked -_-;.  
  
SJ- *Covers ears and smiles* hehe! Wow I even have people yelling at me that they like my story! I feel special! *Laughs and jumps up and down with happiness*  
  
Pyro- *Leans over to her whispers* It's my favorite part too. hehe  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- You did? Thanks you! I got some of my mood swing idea's from this pregnant ladies blog, her husband had written what some of her mood swings were like and I just sorta took those and twisted them a little.  
  
Alexzandria- Hmm. *Thinks* I'm not sure really, but I we'll say she's an Outer since the Outers are my favorite scouts, and besides I've  
seen a lot of pics that have Usagi with the Outers and Chibi-Usa with the Inners.   
  
The IT Girl- ^_^ Thanks!  
  
Cyber- I'll try, and again thanks; I'm really glad you all are liking my story.  
  
Black Ninja Star- You know I'm kinda scared to find out how that would taste. It does sound really icky though. ^_^ And everyone seems to like that semi-truck saying. hehe.  
  
Taiki Kou- Wow, Congrats! I hope her birthing goes well I know when Jenny (Sister in law) Had her baby last year she had trouble having hers. But Ian-chan turned out to be the cutest little baby! ~_^ In my opinion anyway. And I will, thanks!  
  
Anyways as said before as I head into the begining of S its going to be hard to keep this funny, but stated above I love a challenge. And for those of you who are wondering why Hikari is suddenly five years old. Well it's because I want her to be. ^_^ Don't worry you'll get to find out what happened during those five years on Hikari's birthday. Which is I think chapter....er...I think its six, I'm not sure I have the chapters planed, but not written.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Slowly ever so slowly she snuck up to her prey, the shadows of the night hiding her body from the public's eye.  
  
"You killed my father." She hissed as she grabbed the mans arm. "Now turn around and face your punishment like a man."   
  
The man turned around revealing his purple dinosaur like face. "I love you, you love me, and we're a happy family."  
  
The women gasped as she backed up screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka jerked up into a sitting position gasping for air. As her vision came into focus she noticed a small purple dinosaur in her  
face.  
  
"I love you! You're my special friend!"  
  
Haruka screamed as she grabbed the doll and threw it into the wall.  
  
"I..i..loooovve...yo...uu..youuu.."   
  
"BAWNEY!" A kawaii chibi voice hollered as the owner of the voice started crying. "You killeded my Bawney!"  
  
Haruka came to her senses and looked down at her daughter and facial expression softened as she picked Hikari up and rubbed her back. "I'm sorry Koneko I didn't mean to, he just surprised me."   
  
"What on Earth is going on in here?" A voice hollered as two people ran into the room.  
  
"Um..Nothing Michiru...Barney just...err...wanted to go flying, so I helped him only...he had a crash landing?" Haruka said as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
Setsuna walked over to Haruka. "You killed Barney?" She asked sternly glaring at her best friend.  
  
"*Gulp* yes ma'am."  
  
Setsuna smiled and patted Haruka on the back. "Thank Kami." Setsuna whispered into Haruka's ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I hated that doll; it kept staring at me like I was its love slave or something." Setsuna explained as everyone sweat dropped at her comment.  
  
Michiru sighed as she picked the doll up and sighed. "Well I guess that's that. We'll have a funeral for him tomorrow." Walking over to the table she set the doll down, glancing at the clock she gasped. "Oh No! We're going to be late for the play!"   
  
"What play?" Haruka asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Anthony and Cleopatra. It's supposed to be really good." The Sea Senshi said as she took Hikari from Haruka.  
  
"Yeah and monkeys can fly." Haruka murmured as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Listen here missy! I had to buy these tickets three months in advance, so you're going."   
  
"But I don't wanna!" Haruka whined.  
  
"Papa's funny." Hikari said as she giggled.  
  
"Yes papa is funny, and if papa ever wants to have a chance to be funny again she'll get her coat on and get her butt in the car!" Michiru said as she grabbed Setsuna's hand and walked out of the apartment.  
  
"I'm NOT going!" Haruka hollered as she stomped her foot.  
  
"Fine! No 'fun' time for the next month!" Michiru hollered back and with-in a few seconds a blonde blur ran past everybody.  
  
"Mama? Wha's fun time?" The little blonde haired five year old asked as she looked up at her mother, who was still carrying her.  
  
"Umm....err...Ask Aunt Setsuna sweetie." Michiru said as she set her daughter down and held her hand.  
  
"Aunt Sesu, wha's fun time?"   
  
"Ummm...hehe, it's were parents get together and play games."  
  
"Like Peek-A-Boo?" Hikari asked as Michiru blushed.  
  
"Um yes sweetheart like Peek-A-Boo." Setsuna said as she took her hime's hand and continued walking towards the car.  
  
"Would you all hurry up we have a boring play to get too!" Haruka hollered from the car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ah yes the theater, the wonderful actors, the beautiful costumes, the great dialogue, and the quiet...laughing audience?  
  
Yep right in the middle of the audience were two people laughing.  
  
Who were these two people you ask?  
  
Haruka Tenoh and Setsuna Meioh.  
  
Why are they laughing you question?  
  
Well let's take a look.  
  
Haruka Tenoh's inner thoughts. 'Does he even know that his toga is riding up his....er..Where in the world his Anthony's boxers!? *Pause and Haruka tilts her head to the side and continues to laugh*No wonder he's so mad!'  
  
Setsuna Meioh's inner thoughts. 'This is just too funny! These people have no idea how off they are about what happened! Oh...Kami-sama..hehe..wait...what in the hell happened to Anthony's underwear? *Setsuna puts her hands over Hikari's eyes* what in the world? Cleopatra and Anthony never had twins!! Who made this play Americans?'  
  
Michiru sighed, she had given up trying to keep her 'children' in line and just let them do what they wanted.  
  
"Oh Cleopatra I must head back to Rome, my people and country need me!" Anthony said as he ran out of the room.  
  
"Anthony Wait! I need your love! We're getting married soon.." Cleopatra called after her love.  
  
Michiru shook her head. This play was bad..okay it wasn't just bad it was horrible. Just as she was about to fall asleep, the watch on her wrist went off beeping madly.  
  
'Oh No! Not now!' Michiru thought as she noticed her Koi and best friend had stopped laughing and look towards her.  
  
"Michiru?" Haruka asked looking towards her.  
  
"Setsuna we have to." Michiru waving her hand to end the sentence.  
  
"Alright go ahead, I'll take Hikari-hime home." Setsuna said as she watched her friends nod and get up and leave.  
  
"Aunt Sesu where's mama and papa going?" Hikari asked as she looked up at her 'aunt'.  
  
"They have some very important business to take care of. We need to head home Hikari-hime." The green haired women said as the  
blonde haired five year old nodded as the two stood.  
  
"Aunt Sesu, please don' call me Hime. It sounds funny." Hikari said as she grabbed Setsuna's hand and the two walked out of the theater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Uranus and Neptune ran into the woods behind a temple, where a woman in a skimpy red dress and a woman with purple type skin were standing about 10 feet in front of a women with long black hair wearing a temple outfit.  
  
"And which one is the yoma?" Sailor Uranus asked as she jumped up into a tree.  
  
"Hmm." Neptune started as she jumped up into the same tree. "I imagine it's the one with the purple skin sweetheart." The women finished saying as she watched the scene.  
  
The yoma pulled the front of her dress apart to reveal a black star.  
  
"Mikuji!" The purple skinned yoma hollered as she set a black stream of energy at the women in front of her.  
  
"We'll soon find out about it in a few moments!" The red headed women said as she put her right hand on her hip.  
  
Uranus grinned. "Neptune, I think I found out what to get you for your birthday."   
  
"Hentai." The teal haired senshi of the Sea said as she hit her girlfriend playfully.  
  
"And proud of it!"   
  
"Just shut up and watch." Neptune chided with a smile.  
  
"So I'll go and look for others who are likely to have the talismans." With that the women with red hair disappeared in a flash of bright red sparkles.  
  
"Think we should help?" Neptune asked as she looked at her Koi.  
  
"Not yet, we have to wait for the Pure Heart Crystal to come forth. Then we'll help." Uranus explained as she watched the blacked haired girl scream in pain.  
  
"Stop Right there!" A voice called out.  
  
The two outer senshi and the yoma looked towards the voice curious as to who it was.  
  
"As an agent of love and justice! I, the totally cool and beautiful Sailor Venus, can't forgive you for attacking my friend with a pure heart! In place of the moon I will punish you!" Sailor Venus said as she mimicked the Sailor Moon hand thingy.  
  
The yoma turned towards the scout of Venus smiling. "A pure heart! That's what I want!"  
  
"She wants a pure heart?" A new voice asked softly as Neptune looked down at the trunk of the tree they were in.  
  
"Well if it isn't a talking cat. You know if it weren't for the fact that we're standing here in really short skirts with magical powers, that would probably bother me." Uranus commented as Michiru giggled softly.  
  
"Your fortune for today is....." The red and white intertwined rope that was on the back of the yoma's head grew in length and shot out towards Venus. "...very bad luck!"  
  
Venus gasped as dodged, just as the other scouts arrived.  
  
"What the!?" A women with brown hair in a ponytail asked surprised.  
  
"Don't just sit there! Help Me!" Venus hollered as she dodged the red and white rope again.  
  
"Right!" The girl with blue hair said as she and the brown haired girl raised a blue and green stick with a star on the end in  
the air.  
  
Mikuji growled. "Your fortune today is.." Three sticks shot out from the yoma's back and hit the two girls and Venus, tying them  
to a tree. "Bad luck."  
  
Uranus snorted as she watched the inners fight. "And these are the people that protected our hime? It's a wonder she lived as long a  
she did."   
  
"She's strong." A white cat observed.  
  
"Yes, much stronger then the previous enemies." the same black cat added to the white one observation.  
  
"Well annoyances how do you want me to finish you?" Mikuji asked as she started advancing towards the three women tied to the  
trees.  
  
Just as she was about to attack them a red rose shot out of nowhere and hit Mikuji in the head.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked staring up at the top of a Sakura tree where a man in a tuxedo wearing a mask was standing.  
  
"He throws roses!? That's his power? He can throws roses?" Uranus asked as she broke out into fits of laughter.  
  
"Koi, now's not the time." Neptune simply said.  
  
"But that's so stupid, oh no fear me! I can through a rose at you! Fear the great rose man!" The senshi of Uranus exclaimed as she continued to laugh.  
  
"I swear sometimes I have a hard time telling if you're an adult or a three year old." Neptune said as she shook her head.  
  
Uranus stuck her tongue out and crossed her arms at the comment.  
  
"It's such a nice spring day. In such pleasing sunshine, you're making trouble like a storm, nasty fellow. Go Away!"  
  
Uranus was about to open her mouth but Neptune put her hand over it. "Don't you dare say a thing."  
  
The senshi of the sky nodded and closed her mouth.  
  
"Good girl." Neptune said as she patted her Koi on the head.  
  
"Do you want me to give you your fortune too?" Mikuji growled as she tore the rose from her hair.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen jumped down from the tree and was about to land, when the same wood type rope wrapped around him, and the tuxedo clad man fell to the ground harshly.  
  
"Damn it! I just can't stand it!" The black cat hollered as she raced forward.  
  
"Luna!" The white cat hollered as he followed the black cat, now identified as Luna, in jumping on the yoma.  
  
"You bitch!" The black cat hollered as she bit down on Mikuji's shoulder.  
  
Reacting, the yoma threw the two pests off with her red and white rope; Luna and the white cat hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Mikuji looked around as the three tied to the tree hollered in worry at the felines. "Now any more interruptions?" She asked when no one appeared, she nodded, and pulled the front part of her shirt off; the same black light shot out from the star on her chest and hit the shrine maiden  
  
The black haired women screamed in pain as a small pinkish purple crystal emerged from her body.   
  
Suddenly the screams from the women stopped and she slumped forward.  
  
"Rei-Chan!!" The group of women tied to the trees hollered in distress as the pinkish purple crystal floated towards the yoma.  
  
"In this pure heart, there must be a Talisman!" Mikuji said triumphantly as she grabbed the crystal out of the air.  
  
"Give it back to her you monster!" Venus hollered as she struggled with her bounds.  
  
The yoma humphed as she tightened her hand around the crystal. "Human Beings! What a poor creatur-AH!" Mikuji screamed as a yellow ball of energy slammed into her back.   
  
"What? What's going on!?" The yoma screamed in confusion as she held her head in her hands.  
  
She didn't have long to think before a ball of water slammed into her back making her scream in agony until she was turned back into a tree.  
  
The wooden ropes that held everyone in place dissipated; as soon as everyone's feet touched the ground, they took of running for their  
friend, Rei.  
  
"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!? Are you okay?" Ami asked as she turned her friend over shook her to try and wake her up.  
  
"This isn't a Talisman." Uranus said as she looked at the crystal in her hand.  
  
"They seem to have chosen the wrong target." Neptune explained simply.  
  
"Well that was a waste. Come on Michiru, we have to get back home." With Uranus swung the crystal, gently, back towards Rei, and the two jumped down out of the tree.  
  
"Rei-chan, please! Please say something, anything!" Venus hollered as she looked at her friend with tearful eyes.  
  
Everyone watched in wonder as the pinkish purple crystal floated down in front of Rei's chest and disappeared.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Makoto asked as she looked at her friend with worry.  
  
"Your awake now!" Venus said with relief.  
  
"Do you have any pains?" Ami asked as she looked at her friend concerned.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Rei answered tiredly.  
  
"That's good; we should get you back to the temple." Makoto said softly as she helped her friend stand up.  
  
While the girls headed back to the temple, Luna and Artimes stared at the tree where they saw two forms jump down and run out of site.  
  
"Who are those two?" Luna wondered aloud.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaolinite! The target doesn't seem to have the talisman, right?" The shadowy figure asked.  
  
The same women from the park nodded her head. "Hai. And there was also an unexpected interference... I'll be more careful net time."  
  
The figure in the shadows said nothing, just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari slept softly in her bed; her white bedroom curtains blew softly in the wind.  
  
A white ball of light flew through the five year olds window and floated beside the bed; the ball of light grew to about five feet and took the form of a women.  
  
"Gomen nasai." The figure said softly as the light women set two objects down beside the little girl on the bed.  
  
"I tried little one. Really I did, but it's time for you to become Sailor Moon again. Really I am truly sorry." With that the figure kissed the little girl and shrank down to the little ball and flew out the window.  
  
Hikari wrapped one of her arms around the items and hugged them tightly to her body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Crest: And there you have it chapter three! I hope I have lived up to your expectations, now Ken-chan What's Kawaii mean?  
Ken: It means Cute! Just like me! ~_^  
Crest: -_-; Yeah..Chibi-Chan; Chibi what's it mean?  
Chibi-Chan: It means small, little, or mini.  
Crest: And Kari what's Demo mean?  
Kari: I'm not doing this.  
Crest: Yes you are what's it mean!  
Kari: *Grumbles* It means But.  
Crest: Hai means yes, Yoma means monster, and Hentai means pervert.  
  
Again I thinks that's all of them but if you notice any Japanese words that I did not translate, please let me know. Next chapter will be out as soon as I write! ^_^ And dont worry this wont compeltly follow the S season, Im making this season my own! ~_^ But the plot and everything will be the same....hopefully. 


	4. The birth of a New Sailor!

Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- Thank You! -_-;; For some reason I sometimes write out the English word instead of the Japanese word. And the thing is my beta reader (Kudo's to you Justin for betaing my story! Brothers rock) never told me about it...And the Venus thing, she isn't my favorite senshi, but I'll try from now on not to make her sound stuck up...heheh.  
  
Pyro- Yeah, I agree, the last chapter was fast paced, but I really like writing this story, and want to get it out as soon as I can..but I took a little longer with this then I meant, so it should be better then the last.   
  
Kousagi-chan- ^_^ Glad you like it! And here's the next chapter for you all as promised!  
  
Cyber- Thanks!  
  
Ana- I'm not sure if I want her to be small during this whole season, but I don't know I could change my mind, you'll just have to read and find out.  
  
Spitfire- Wow...you ate all of it? *Gapes* And no fair you turned 16 before me! *Whines* No fair I have to wait till September to turn 16!! *Stamps foot and then smiles* Happy Late Birthday!  
  
Muchufasa- Don't worry the Inners will be in this more. It's just kinda hard to write an Outer center story and have the Inners in it a lot. Again I can't say for sure she is going to fight as a little Sailor Moon or not, you'll just have to read.  
  
Sailor Hylia- Good idea..only Chibimoon is going to be in this..so she can't be Chibimoon! I really need to think of a cute name for her other then Sailor Moon.  
  
Black Ninja Star- Barney is very evil, he is the purple brainwashing dinosaur that I have come to despise. I even have a Barney Voodoo doll. Heheh it's very fun to stab little pins into it.   
  
Silver Angel- Wow I'm glad you like it and all those answers will most likely be answered in this chapter so enjoy!  
A/n: I dont own Old Man Jenkins, or Sailor Moon.  
~*~*~*~*~  
"So we have a new enemy, what else is new?" Makoto asked as she nibbled on a chip.  
  
It was the next day and the inner senshi and Mamoru had decided to meet the next day after school, or work for Mamoru.  
  
"The new part is we don't have Sailor Moon this time 'round. The only one who can destroy the yoma's is Usagi, but.." Luna stopped her talking as she looked down tears in her eyes.  
  
Everyone in the room did the same, it may have been 6 years ago when they lost their leader, but to them it still felt like it had happened yesterday.  
  
Rei closed her eye's, she still remembered the look of betrayal that Mrs. Tsukino had given them all; it still haunted her to this day.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"What do we tell them?" Ami asked quietly as she fiddled with her hands nervously.  
  
Mamoru looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before bringing his head back up to look at everyone. "We tell them the truth. They deserve to know."  
  
"Yeah but...It's just..." Rei squirmed for the right words before shaking her head. "I just don't feel right telling them something like this."  
  
"Its either we tell them the truth, or we make something up, and I don't know about you but..I don't think I could lie to someone who just lost their only daughter." Minako whispered.  
  
"I agree. I would feel much better telling them the truth, letting them know Usagi-chan died a hero." Makoto said as she looked at everyone.  
  
"So we all agree then?" Mamoru asked quietly as everyone nodded their head.  
  
"Alright then, here we go." Ami raised her hand to the door of the Tsukino's house and knocked on it.  
  
A few seconds later the door was opened by none other then Mrs. Tsukino herself.  
  
"Hello girls, Mamoru-san, I'm sorry but Usagi isn't home right now. Naru called a little while ago and told me she would be staying there for the night." The kind face of Ikuko explained as she wiped her hands on the white apron she was wearing.  
  
Everyone face went downcast at this.  
  
Rei was the first to speak up. "Mrs. Tsukino-san, can we talk with you?"   
  
The elder women's face went from smiling to confusion. "Sure, come..come on in."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mrs. Tsukino stared at the group of people in front of her in shock.  
  
"Please understand Usagi wanted to tell you but she couldn't. None of us could tell anyone." Makoto explained gently.  
  
"Get. Out." The women said sternly as her face went hard.  
  
"What?" Minako asked confused as to what they had done to make her so mad.  
  
"From what I understand, it was your job to protect her! Yet you let her die! You let my baby girl die! You let her face something that you knew she couldn't handle alone, and look what happened! She's gone and nothing....NOTHING you can do or say will bring her back." Standing up she tightened her hands into fists. "So I will tell you once more to get. out of. my house. now. And don't you ever, and I mean ever, come back here again!"   
  
"Demo-" Mamoru started.  
  
"GET OUT!"   
  
Everyone nodded and scurried out of the room.  
  
Rei looked behind her once, seeing the look on her best friends face made her sick to her stomach. "I'm sorry." She whispered before she walked out of the house.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Shaking her head she looked up at everyone else. "But what about those two attacks you said hit the yoma and destroyed it? If there are new senshi, I'm sure they would be more then glad to help us."   
  
"But the thing is, I don't remember there being anymore senshi." Artimes depicted.  
  
"You said that before, and then we meet Pluto." Minako teased as everyone giggled at the comment.  
  
"That was different." The white haired cat said as he stuck his nose up in the air.  
  
"How so?" Ami questioned smiling.  
  
"I..I don't know it just is." He said as he huffed, while the girls laughed.  
  
Mamoru watched the girls from were he stood, which was leaning against the wall near the door-way.  
  
'Usako I miss you so much. I try so hard to keep the group the same, like you would have wanted, but its different with-out you. Everything seems less cheerful each day. Come back, please.' Mamoru prayed as he got off the wall and headed out of the shrine.  
  
"Mamoru-san, where are you going?" Makoto asked as she watched the man walk out of the temple with-out saying a word.  
  
"Leave him be Mako-chan, he just needs some time by himself." Luna uttered as she laid down on Rei's soft bed.  
  
"Yeah, but to do what?" Minako questioned looking at the cat.  
  
"Who knows guy things?" Rei said as she ate some chips while looking over her college text book.  
  
Minako, being who she is, grinned at this. "Oh, I get what you mean."  
  
Makoto laughed at her friend and shook her head. "No that's not what we meant...hentai."   
  
"I am not!" Minako said as she crossed her arms and pouted.  
  
Smack!  
  
Minako groaned as feathers flew around her, looking over to her left she spotted Rei holding a pillow in her hands smiling in triumph.  
  
"Oh it's on now girl!" Minako said as she grabbed a pillow and threw it at Rei who dodged.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Makoto hollered as she grabbed a pillow and hit the girl closest to her, who just happened to be Ami.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari watched her parents in wonder, it was 12:00 in the afternoon and her parents were still in bed, but they weren't sleeping.  
  
She had just woken up and was heading to her their room to show them what she had found in her bed when she woke up; but this was MUCH more interesting then telling them about some locket and a wand.  
  
Tilting her head side ways she tried to figure out why her mother was moaning and saying that felt good so much.  
  
'Oh! This must be what fun time is! But that doesn't look like Peek-A-Boo?' Wanting to share her new findings with her aunt she prepared to walk out of the room, and find Setsuna; but instead of walking she tripped on her long nightgown and fell forward with a squeak.  
  
Michiru and Haruka jerked up from 'fun' time, and stared at the little form on the floor.  
  
"Oh no." Michiru said as she blushed deeply and pulled the sheets up over her body.  
  
"What do we do?" Haruka asked as she looked at her girlfriend.  
  
"Um...I don't know, I never planned on telling her about the S word until she was at least 14." Michiru whispered back as she stared at her daughter who was getting up.  
  
"Koneko?" Haruka asked as she got up bringing the other half of the sheet and Michiru with her as she walked towards her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry I spieded on you." Hikari said as her eyes started to tear up. "Now your mad at me aren' you?"   
  
"Oh no, no sweetie we're not, its just next time knock on the door before you come into our room." Michiru said softly as she hugged her daughter.  
  
"I'm sorry I just wanted to-" But she was cut off by Haruka.  
  
"Why don't you go find Setsuna and let mommy and me get dressed? Then you can't tell us what you wanted?" The sandy blonde suggested as Hikari nodded happily running out the door with her locket and wand hugged tightly against her body.  
  
When the five year old was out of the room Haruka turned to Michiru. "So what should we do about-?" The teal haired girl asked blushing so deeply she couldn't finish her sentence.  
  
"If she doesn't ask we won't tell her, right?" Haruka said as she looked at Michiru.  
  
"Nope, I don't won't to traumatize her." The teal haired girl said as she walked back to the bed dragging Haruka with her.   
  
"Now where were we?" The senshi of the sky asked as Michiru kissed her. "Yep I believe that's exactly where we were."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari sat in the living room waiting for her parents to come in and let her tell them about her cool new toys she found.  
  
Still hugging the two items too her chest, she kicked her feet back and forth; when she heard the front door open and shut.  
  
Squealing she jumped off the couch and ran to the door way. "Aunt Sesu!!!" The girl hollered and jumped into her Aunts arms.  
  
"Well hello to you too little one, where might Haruka and Michiru be?" The green haired women asked as she hugged Hikari.  
  
"They's in their room having fun time! And you know how you said fun time was like Peek-A-Boo, well it's nothing like the Peek-A-Boo I play." Hikari said as she got out of Setsuna's arms and grabbed the women's hand.   
  
"You know what Aunt Sesu, mama says you don' have enough fun, so why don' you go play Peek-A-Boo with them!" The blonde five year old said as she dragged her aunt towards her parents' bed room.  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened as she pulled on Hikari's arm making her stop. "How about this Hikari-hime, we get you dressed, and then we go get ice cream?"  
  
"Really!?" Hikari asked jumping up and down.  
  
"Yes, but first tell me where you got these." Setsuna said as she pointed to the items in the young girls' hand.  
  
"These? I founds them when I woke up this morning. Aren' they soooo prettiful?" The little girl asked as she held the locket and wand out so the Time Senshi could see.  
  
"Yes they are very beautiful." Setsuna said as she looked at them, shaking her head she took Hikari's hand. "Why go and get you dressed so we can get some ice cream?"  
  
Hikari nodded and bounced along side her aunt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna stood at the counter of the local arcade taping her fingers on the counter.  
  
"And cats are pretty too, oh do you like cats?" The guy behind the counter asked as he looked at the green haired women in front of him.  
  
"Yes cats are cute, now can I-?" Setsuna was cut off by the boy again.  
  
"Wow, you like cats too? That's so cool, it's like we were meant for each other." The brown haired cashier said as he sighed dreamingly.  
  
"And how old are you again?" Setsuna asked smiling as she leaned on the counter fiddling with the boys' hair.  
  
"17." The boy said coolly as he grinned.  
  
Setsuna removed her hand from his hair and pretended to pout. "To young for me."  
  
"What!? No way you only have to be about 18 or 19!" The boy exclaimed.  
  
"Add a couple tens of thousands of years to that and maybe, just maybe, you might just get my age." Setsuna explained as she watched the cashier's jaw drop.  
  
"You're kidding RIGHT!?" The cashier asked as he looked at the women in awe. "Can I know what moisturizer you use!?"  
  
Twitching, Setsuna stared at the guy. 'Oh how I wish I had my Time Staff so I could just beat him upside the head many....many...times.'  
  
"Listen are you going to take my order or not!?" The green haired women ask....er..hollered as she grabbed the front of the boy's shirt and pulled him really close to her face.  
  
Smiling in satisfaction, when the guy nodded, Setsuna let him go, and turned to look down at the ground where Hikari was standing.  
  
But instead of seeing her hime, all she saw was Rosy, the doll she had given Hikari for her third birthday.  
  
"Pardon my English, but 'Oh Shit.'" Setsuna said as she picked up the doll and ran out of the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Michiru and Haruka are going to KILL ME!!" The poor Guardian of Time screamed as she ran down the street hollering for Hikari.  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari giggled as she ran after the yellow kitty cat she had been watching from the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Kitty? Where ya going?" The little blonde haired girl asked as she followed the kitty onto a side street.  
  
"Kitty! Waits for me!" Hikari said as she watched the kitty run through a crack in the side of a houses fence.  
  
As the little girl walked through the fence, she gasped at the big house before her. "Wow. Who ever lives here mus' be um...what's the word..er...loaded?"  
  
"Mreow!" The yellow kitten meowed as it walked into the little kitty door on the back door of the big house.  
  
"Kitty wait!" Hikari hollered as she kneeled down to the kitty door and slowly crawled through it.  
  
"Mr. Kitty where are you?" The blonde girl asked as she walked through the house trying to find where the cat had gone to.  
  
The little girl stopped when she heard talking down the hall.  
  
"Come and get it! There's plenty to go around." A kind and caring voice said as cats came from all places to head towards the voice.  
  
"Hey come on slow down! There's still plenty for you all, no need to hurry!" The voice said laughingly.  
  
Hikari walked down the hall towards the voice wondering who could be in this old abandoned house.  
  
"Wow this food must be good the way you guys are eating! I'm glad you like it!"   
  
Hikari peeked into the room and smiled as she saw a girl with reddish brown hair, sitting in front of a lot of cats, and watching them happily.  
  
Giggling quietly to herself; Hikari walked ever so slowly into the room and tapped the girl on the shoulder.  
  
Screaming the girl stood up and swirled around. "Who's there!?"   
  
Hikari tensed, she didn't mean to scare her. "Gomen, I didn't mean to scares you, I just wanted to surprise you. What are you doing out here's by your self anyways?"  
  
The girl smiled at the little blonde and sat back down. "I come here everyday and take care of these cats." Motioning for Hikari to sit beside her she continued. "You see these cats are homeless, so I come here and feed them everyday after school."  
  
Hikari plopped down beside the girl and smiled in awe. "Wow yous do all that just for them?"  
  
"Ahuh, only this house is going to be torn down soon and the cats won't have anywhere to go."  
  
"That's so sad!" The five year old said as she looked at the kitties. "I wish I coulds take one home, demo mama and papa wouldn't like that. They said that's this lady, who comes every month to collect money from them, doesn't like aminals. I believe papa called her the Devils Hacker...er..maybe it was hooker? I don't remember, buts mama smacked papa upside the head after she said it."  
  
The brownish haired girl put a hand to her mouth as she giggled. "Your family sounds like fun. Um..If you don't mind me asking where are your parents at now? Shouldn't you be with them?"  
  
Hikari's eyes widened. "Oh nos. I left Aunt Sesu, she's going to be so mad at me!" The little girl stood up and started to panic.  
  
The girl beside him let out a small giggle as she too stood up. "Well I have to head home; perhaps we can call your parents?"  
  
"Really!?" The five year old asked happily.  
  
When the girl nodded Hikari glomped the girl. "By the way, I'm Hikari!"  
  
The girl smiled. "I'm Mitsuki{1}."  
  
"Well let's go Mitsuki!" Hikari said happily as she grabbed the girls hand and ran out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru walked slowly towards the park, depressed.  
  
'Usako, I know it's been six years but it still feels like you just left me yesterday.' As Mamoru turned the corner, to head towards the park, something slammed into to him and fell to the ground with a UMPH.  
  
"Um sorry I didn't mean to run into you." The raven haired man said as he looked down at the girl laying very un-lady-like on the ground, he blushed, and turned away when he realized her skirt had come up revealing her under garments.  
  
Setsuna opened her eyes with a groan and suddenly realized how 'drafty' it was; blushing like a mad women she quickly stood up and straightened out her skirt. "It's quite all right. I should have watched where I was going. Gomen, I'm in a hurry, my niece seems to have run off. Have you seen her by any chance?"   
  
At his raised eyebrow, she scratched the back off her head. "She's about five years old, has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue hello kitty dress?"  
  
"No I'm sorry I haven't seen her, but if you want I could help you look for her." Mamoru said as he looked at the women in front of him curiously. 'Where have I seen her before?'  
  
"Thank you the help would be much appreciated." Setsuna said as she bowed in gratitude.  
  
"By the way my name is Mamoru."  
  
"Setsuna." The green haired women said as she smiled.   
  
"Well Setsuna-san where did you last see your niece?" Mamoru asked as he ran a hand through his soft raven colored hair.  
  
"I was at the ice cream parlor about ready to order, when I looked down to ask him..er..Hikari what she wanted and she was gone." Setsuna mentally cursed herself she had almost said hime. 'As long as I'm around him I can't say things like that. If he somehow finds out about Hikari before he's suppose to, who knows what will happen.'  
  
"Well that would be as good a place as to start looking."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A shadow man stood near a chemistry table mixing ingredients into a vile.  
  
"Kaolinite?" The shadow man asked as he mixed some pink liquid into the vile.  
  
"Hai professor?" The women known as Kaolinite asked as she appeared behind the professor.  
  
"What's the purpose of the death busters?" The shadow man asked as he continued with his work.  
  
"To obtain the sacred cup and dominate the world."  
  
"Then how can we get the sacred cup?" The man asked smiling insanely.  
  
"By finding the three talismans that exist in the pure hearts of selected humans." Kaolinite explained as she stared at the professors back.  
  
"That's right! In order to do that we need the eggs of the daimon." The professor explained as she stared at the vile with a little cell floating inside of it.  
  
Taking the vile the man poured into a boiling pot of green liquid; where it grew to form a seed, which floated into the professor's hands.  
  
"Go now and find the pure heart that you feel comfortable with.." Kaolinite said as she watched the seed float out of the shadow mans hands and up through a vent.  
  
The seed flew across town towards an apartment complex; where it went into an open window and landed on a cat puzzle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mitsuki and Hikari watched happily as the three kittens followed them up to the brownish red haired girl's apartment.  
  
"I'm sorry kitties, but I can't keep you here." Mitsuki replied as she made a shooing motion with her hands.  
  
The cats stared at her like she was nuts.  
  
Sighing the girl turned towards the kitties. "Alright, you can come in with us, but only till my mom gets back. Then you have to leave."  
  
With that said the two girls and three kitty cats walked into the apartment.  
  
"Um you can go to my room if you want, it's the last door down the hall, and I'll bring you the phone in a second." Mitsuki said as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, come kitties lets go waits for Mitsuki-chan!" Hikari said a she ran towards her new friend's room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mitsuki sighed as she got the phone and some snacks for her guest.   
  
Walking down the hall the girl smiled when she heard Hikari giggling happily.  
  
"I brought you the phone and sna- Oh No! Kitty! Please get down from the desk! You can't be up there!" Mitsuki said as she set the tray down and prepared to pick the cat up, only the cat jumped off the desk throwing puzzle pieces everywhere.  
  
"I'm not finished with that!" The girl said as she bent down to pick the pieces up.  
  
"Here let me help!" Hikari said as she bent down and handed some pieces to Mitsuki, who took them happily.   
  
"Thank you!" Walking back to the puzzle she took one piece and placed it in an empty slot in the puzzle. "There we go!"  
  
A bright light flashed from the puzzle as Hikari and Mitsuki backed away in fear.  
  
Slowly a girl with cat ears and purple skin appeared out of the puzzle. "Neko-neru!"  
  
"What is that?" Mitsuki asked as she backed up till she felt her bed behind her.  
  
The cat women jumped down right in front of Mitsuki and smiled. "I will get the Talisman in your pure heart!"  
  
As the cat women was about to strike at Mitsuki, Hikari ran up and grabbed her friends hand and running out of the room.  
  
Growling the cat yoma turned towards the two and smiled. "Don't worry I wont let you get away!" Swinging her tail she sent it out towards the two girls and wrapping it around Mitsuki's neck.  
  
Pulling her friend out the front door, Hikari slammed the door shut on the yoma's tail. As soon as the door closed, the tail around Mitsuki's neck fell to the ground in pieces.  
  
Screaming Mitsuki took the lead practically dragging her new friend down the steps of the apartment complex.  
  
As the two girls ran down the street the yoma came out of the front door, allowing her tail to grow back before she jumped up in the air and taking after her victim.  
  
Mitsuki ran as fast as she could, while Hikari tried desperately to keep up, the two turned right and down the side street where the house they where at earlier was.  
  
Running through the crack in the fence Mitsuki ran all the way into the house, when Hikari was safely beside her she shut the door and leaned against catching her breath.  
  
"are...you..o...kay...Hi...kari-chan?" The girl asked as she looked towards the five year old.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Slowly sliding down to the floor Mitsuki shook with fear when she saw the same purple cat women outside on the balcony.  
  
Screaming she pressed herself against the door hoping she would turn invisible or something!  
  
"Neko-neru!" The cat said as she jumped through the glass doors and into the house.  
  
Hikari watched the scene in fear. Looking at Mitsuki she quickly grabbed her friends hand and ran.   
  
She couldn't be scared right now! Mitsuki-chan needed her to protect her from the freaky animal shelter reject.  
  
"Come on Mitsuki! All we have to do is get to where some adults are! They'll take care of her!" The five year old said as she ran out into the hallway.  
  
"I don't think so!" The yoma smacked Hikari away from Mitsuki and into a wall.  
  
The cat type yoma smiled in triumph as she raised the bottom of her skirt revealing a black star. "Neru! Neru! Neru!"   
  
As she said this black light came out of the star and hit the girl, Mitsuki, in the chest, causing her to scream in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Setsuna and Mamoru where walking around the streets near the ice cream parlor asking people if they had seen Hikari, so far no one had said they had.  
  
"Hikari-chan, when I find you....Im going to ground you for a week." Setsuna said as she suddenly stopped. She sensed something.  
  
That's when it happened a scream was heard from Old Man Jenkins abandoned house.  
  
"That can't be good." Mamoru said as the two took off running, Setsuna suddenly stopped.  
  
Mamoru noticed this and stopped as well; looking back at her. "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I'm going to go call the police! We don't know what's going on I shall be right back!" With that the green haired women ran out of site.  
  
Mamoru nodded and ran towards the building, transforming into Tuxedo Kamen along the way.  
  
As he looked in one of the many windows he wasn't surprised at all to see a yoma.  
  
"Great, better call the others." Taking out the communicator Ami had made for him he pressed the 'all call' button.  
  
"Mars/Venus/Mercury/Jupiter here!"  
  
"Get down to Old Man Jenkins house right away! There's a yoma!"  
  
Everyone nodded and closed their communicators.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Setsuna was sure Mamoru was far enough away that he wouldn't see her she jumped up into a tree.  
  
"Wow Setsuna you know when you jump you can see your breast?"  
  
The green haired Senshi of Time jumped with a startled gasp before she smacked Sailor Uranus upside the head. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"  
  
"So is it show time?" Neptune asked as she stared at her friend.  
  
"Almost, you should probably go start watching the fight, I can a sure the inners are on there way. So if you want too-"  
  
"Setsuna we know how to do our job." Sailor Uranus explained as she was elbowed by Neptune.  
  
"Behave. Setsuna, by the way, where is Hikari?" Sailor Neptune asked towards her friend.  
  
Setsuna blushed. "Just go do your job! I'll be there in a sec!"  
  
Sighing, the two headed towards the house.  
  
The Senshi of the Sky stopped as she saw Tuxedo Kamen on the window preparing his attack. "Oh Kami no! Please not the rose man. Please Michiru can we say this one isn't a Talisman and go home so we don't have to listen to his corny speeches?"   
  
"Really Uranus they aren't 'that' bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari slowly stood up; her vision was a bit blurry, but it soon cleared. The little girl stared at the scene in front of her, Mitsuki was screaming in pain as the black light hit her in the chest.  
  
'Please someone HELP HER!' Hikari thought as she looked around for something or someone to help her friend.  
  
While she was looking around the little girl saw something red flash out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Turning towards the flash she saw a rose standing in-between the cat women and Mitsuki.  
  
"Those who deceive those with pure hearts will sooner or later be destroyed by them." A voice said from one of the many windows in the big house.  
  
If you listened closely in the background you could hear laughing coming from somewhere outside followed by a very loud smack and a 'Ow! What the hell was that for!?'  
  
Hikari looked at the window and gazed in awe at the man in the tuxedo. "Wow...So cool!"  
  
The yoma growled as she sent her tail towards Tuxedo Kamen. Before it could get to him a stream of fire hit its tail, making it fall to little burning puzzle pieces on the ground.  
  
"Stop right there!" A fiery voice said as the yoma turned her head towards the group of four girls.  
  
"We won't let you ruin a day of fun with your evil! In place of the moon!" A girl with a big red bow in her long blonde hair said as she and the other girls put their right hands in the air.  
  
"We will punish you!" They all finished imitating the Sailor Moon hand thing.  
  
"Damn! More annoyances!" Hissing the yoma's tail re-grew, acting quickly she swung her tail at the senshi, knocking them all back into the wall with a sickening thud.  
  
Turning towards Tuxedo Kamen she did the same thing.  
  
Noticing she had no more annoyances she turned back towards Mitsuki and raised the bottom of her skirt revealing the black star, which again shot a black stream of energy out into the girl.  
  
With in seconds a pinkish white crystal appeared in front of the girl.  
  
Hikari watched as he friend slumped to the ground. 'Oh no! I have to help! I wish there was some way for me to help! I wish I could protect her!"  
  
'Then protect her little one!' a voice whispered to her.  
  
Not sure what she was doing, Hikari raised her hand into the air; the locket from earlier that day slowly appeared in her hand, The front of the locket disappeared. "Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!{2}" A bright light surrounded Hikari as her Hello Kitty dress disappeared, and was replaced with a sailor senshi uniform, her skirt was blue and her front and back bows were red. Lying proudly in the center of her front bow was her locket.  
  
"Hey you big meanie! You give my friends shiny crystal back now or else!" Hikari said not even noticing she had said her sentence with out any extra s's.  
  
"And who are you?" The yoma asked as it raised it eyebrow at the miniature senshi.  
  
"I'm....er..." Hikari thought for a second before she grinned remembering something her papa had said when she was at the race tracks. "It doesn't matter who I am because I'm going to kick your ass!"  
  
Again somewhere outside there was a smack and a. 'Would you two stop hitting me!!' the reply. 'I will when you stop teaching our daughter that language!'  
  
"So you are, are you?" The yoma said forgetting about the crystal still floating in front of Mitsuki.  
  
Gulping Hikari nodded. "y..yeah!"  
  
"Then go ahead and attack me!" The cat women said as it watched the girl laughingly.  
  
'Oh no! I don't know what to do!' The little sailor senshi said as she backed up in fear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune watched from the second story window as the yoma took the redish brown haired girls heart crystal.  
  
Uranus looked around the room and gasped. "Koneko's in there!" The Senshi of the Sky said as she prepared her attack not caring about the heart crystal only her daughter's safety.  
  
"Don't Uranus, Hikari will be fine. She's supposed to be at this fight!" The two outer senshi turned to Sailor Pluto who had now joined them at the window.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't worry the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen-sama won't let anything happen to her." Sailor Pluto said as she pointed to were each person was.  
  
"Fine. But if anything even touches her I'll kill it!" Uranus said with a humph.  
  
As the fight continued Sailor Uranus watched as Tuxedo Kamen threw his rose. "And here comes rose man. All bow before the mighty rose man of Earth!" Uranus said as she mocked bowed up and down.  
  
"Uranus behave!" Sailor Neptune said warningly.  
  
'Those who deceive those with pure hearts will sooner or later be destroyed by them.'  
  
Sailor Uranus turned red as she tried to hold her laughter in, but it failed, she broke out into a fit of laughter. Making her almost lose her balance.  
  
Sailor Pluto glared at her friend and smacked her on the head with her Time Staff.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Uranus said as she rubbed her head.  
  
Pluto smiled innocently as she looked at her friend. "What was what for, Uranus-san?"  
  
The sandy blonde haired senshi grumbled as she watched the fight as the Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen were thrown into a wall, and knocked to the ground. Some were unconscious others where in to much pain to move.  
  
The yoma had also gotten the heart crystal out now and was preparing to take it.  
  
"Worl-"  
  
"No not yet! Just wait!" Sailor Pluto said as pulled her friends hand down from the air to stop her attack.  
  
Uranus was about to ask why when she saw her daughter be surrounded by a bright light, and when it died down she was transformed into a Sailor Senshi.  
  
"No way!" Neptune said as she looked at her daughter. "She's too young to be a Senshi! I won't allow my daughter to  
fight!"  
  
"I know but she is Sailor Moon and when there is an enemy she is needed. That is why I said she must be at this fight. Gomen nasai Neptune" The green haired Time Senshi said apologetically.   
  
'It doesn't matter who I am because I'm going to kick your ass!'  
  
Neptune and Pluto glared at their friend before they both smacked her on the head.  
  
"Will you two stop hitting me?" Haruka said as she rubbed her poor aching head.  
  
"I will when you stop teaching our daughter that language!"  
  
Pluto just laughed as she watched the fight. "Damn, Hime doesn't know how to use her attack yet, attack now before the yoma gets her!"  
  
Nodding Uranus and Neptune raised their hands.   
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The two attacks of water and energy speed towards the yoma hitting her and blasting her into puzzle pieces.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Inner Senshi, those who were conscious anyways, and Hikari watched in awe as the two attacks destroyed the yoma, or so they  
thought.  
  
Uranus and Neptune jumped down from the window they were watching from and headed towards the heart crystal.  
  
"She was too easy." Sailor Uranus said as Neptune took the heart crystal and held it in her hand gently.  
  
"Looks like they chose wrong again, this isn't a Talisman." Setting the crystal back over the girls body, Neptune watched to make sure it was re-absorbed before walking over to the little senshi, Hikari.  
  
But what nobody noticed was that the yoma had reformed and was preparing to attack Sailor Uranus and Neptune.  
  
"Look out!" Sailor Mars hollered as she struggled to stand up, she still hurt like hell from being thrown into the wall, but she couldn't let the yoma hurt the two new scouts.  
  
Hikari's eyes widened as the same voice from before whispered softly to her. 'Say the words little one, defeat the one that hurt your friend.'  
  
Closing her eyes the little girl concentrated on her wand, which appeared in her hand. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!{3}"   
  
A big bright pink heart flew from the wand and slammed into the yoma.  
  
"Lovely!" The yoma hollered as she disappeared into nothing.  
  
After sending out her attack Hikari de-transformed and fell forward, but before she hit the ground, Uranus caught her.  
  
"Is she?" Neptune asked as she looked at her girlfriend.   
  
"She's fine just exhausted, we need to get home." With that Uranus jumped up and out the window Tuxedo Kamen had come through, Neptune following behind her.  
  
Sailor Mars watched them go the little girl senshi still stuck in her head. 'It can't be....can it? Are you really back Sailor Moon?' The Senshi of Fire was taking out of her thoughts when she heard the other senshi groaning as they slowly woke up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
Well there you have it, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it more interesting and easier to read then the last one....which reminds me I really need to edit it.  
  
{1}- They never did give the girl in that episode a name so I decided writing 'that girl' and 'the reddish brown haired girl' would get very old very fast, so I gave her a name! ^_^ Go me!  
  
{2}- Yes I know she's not suppose to get that locket until she and Mamoru have that little moment where their in front of the Moon Kingdom and stuff. But I had to have a way for her to be able to defeat the yoma and get the locket and stuff, so that's why I had that lady (who you should know who it was if not give ya a hint.......long dead queen, and her name starts with an S and ends with a Y) come and give it to Hikari.  
  
{3}- Yeah yeah, I know, the only reasons he got that rod was because of her and Mamoru's love...or something like that. But well work with me here people Mamoru is way too old right now to have helped her create the rod. So umm...yeah...-_-;;  
  
Well there you have it, that's the end of this chapter. I tried to make it more interesting and easier to read then the last one....which reminds me I really need to edit it.  
  
Japanese Word Corner-  
Gomen- Sorry  
Gomen nasai- Very Sorry  
Koneko-Kitten  
Senshi-Soldier/warrior  
Hime-Princess  
Demo-But  
Yoma- Monster  
Hai- Yes  
Kami- God  
  
Again if I have missed any words in any of this let me know! 


	5. Rei's vision and A very Hyper Woman!

Pyro- *Gives V-sign* I'm glad you liked Hikari, I didn't think alot of people would like the way I wrote her, but I'm glad you like!  
  
Sakura-Star-Magick- *Ego inflates* Wow....*Squeals* Thanks you for reviewing I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Lunch box- Thanks!  
  
Linh- I'm glad you like it!  
  
SJ- Wow.....so many question and exclamation marks....*Shakes head to clear thoughts* Here's the next chapter, Enjoy!  
  
Spitfire- Yeah Haruka should really watch her mouth. *Sighs* Everyone loves the Tux jokes, but he isn't in this chapter. I originally wrote the chapter with him in it but when I went back and re-read it, I completely hated the way it turned out and re-did this whole chapter, so I hope you enjoy!  
  
Kousagi-chan- ^_^ I like your name! That's what Usagi's other daughters name is in that one art book. umm.....cant remember what art book it was! But she was soo cute!  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- I would like her name to have something to do with Neptune...but I cant find my Japanese/English Dictionary so I'm kinda trying to buy time with Hikari/Usagi's senshi name till I can find it and see if I can possibly come up with a new name, but if you have any ideas I would love to hear them ^_^  
  
Knight of the Cosmos- Don't worry I'm going to keep writing, just will take awhile with school ending in exactly eleven days, I'm busy with finals so I can pass into 10th grade, so until school is out it will take longer with chapters.  
  
Silver Angel- Here's the next part. I'm not very happy with the way it turned out but I don't know I might re-write it again.  
  
Black Ninja Star- Hehe.. I love beating up Haruka-chan! She's my favorite character besides Usagi and Hotaru and is so much fun to write!  
  
Freakiedgrl- Yeah I thought about going ahead and aging her, but then I thought NO! I will not be cliché! Because all the stories I have read over the net that have dealt with Usagi being reborn into a different Universe and being a young kid had always made her grow older and have different powers. So I decided to keep her, her cute wittle small self!  
  
star-siren- Going to be honest there is another story that has Usagi born to Haruka, but her story takes a different route then mine....so mine is still kinda original...*Glomps Star-Siren* Glad you like it!!!!!!  
  
Sailor Earth- ~_^ Thanks for reviewing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei Hino, a Sophomore at Tokyo U, priestess of her grandfathers shrine, was sitting in front of a large fire deep in concentration.  
  
After the fight with the yoma, the priestess had locked herself inside of the fire room; and had told herself she wasn't coming out until she was sure that her Odango Atama was back.  
  
'Please tell me if what I saw yesterday was true!' Rei thought as beads of sweat ran slowly down her face.  
  
Slowly, the fire, in front of the girl, grew at an alarming rate, surrounding, and lashing out at Rei.  
  
"What, what's wrong!?" Rei exclaimed worriedly as the flames nipped at her skin.  
  
"Please I have to know!!" As if sensing her worry the flames, slowly, calmed down as pictures started to form into the red and orange flames.  
  
A beautiful soft green haired women stood in front of a women with dark green hair, beside a man with sandy blonde hair, and behind a little girl with blonde pigtails.  
  
Rei smiled softly at the picture; she slowly brought her hand out to touch the image, but stopped as the picture's colors inverted and slowly crumbled away.  
  
"Nani!?" She asked startled as the Great Fire's flames turned black and started lashing out wildly.  
  
Fearing that the flames would harm her, Rei screamed and backed up to the back of the room covering her face.  
  
Flaring out once more, the Great Fire quickly dissipated.  
  
Taking a couple of deep breathes, Rei slowly let her arms fall from her face.  
  
Staring at the ashes of the wood from the fire, she slumped against the wall in worry. "The Great Fire has never done that before in my life. I have to find that family and warn them!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hit me." Haruka stated as she chewed on her candy cigarette, not the cheap kind, but the cool kind that had the red painted end.  
  
Punch!  
  
"Ow! What the-? I didn't mean literally Setsuna!" The sandy blonde exclaimed as she rubbed her cheek.  
  
"Oh well doesn't matter, read 'em and weep Haruka, Royal Flush." Setsuna laughingly said as she pulled the pile of candy towards her.  
  
"Damn it how do you do that!?" Haruka asked hotly as she threw her cards onto the table, eating the last bit of her candy cigarette.  
  
"Luck Haruka, pure luck." The Time Senshi said as she ate a gummy worm happily. "Want to go again?"   
  
"No thanks, all I have left is one stick of pocky." Haruka sighed as she lifted up her White Mousse Pocky and looked at it. "But you know I would gladly trade this wonderful oh so deliciously yummy pocky stick for those burger cookies."  
  
Setsuna glared at her friend and hugged the bag of burger cookies tightly to her chest. "Touch my cookies and I'll shove that pocky so far down your throat you wont be able to eat for a week."  
  
Growling Haruka leaned over the table and made a swipe for the cookies. "Setsuna-san give me those COOKIES!"   
  
"No! Their mine!" The green haired woman hollered as she ran from the table to behind the couch.  
  
"Setsuna I want those cookies now!" Haruka said as she jumped towards her friend.  
  
"NO! THEIR MINE!" Setsuna said as she jumped out of the way, but Haruka tripped her making her loose the cookies and fall to the floor.  
  
"I want those cookies." Haruka said as she got up and grabbed the cookies grinning triumphantly as she began to eat one of the delicious morsels.  
  
Unfortunately, Setsuna tackled the sandy blonde to the ground pulled on the cookie bag.  
  
But there is one thing you have to understand, the cookie bag is only to strong sooner or later it will have to-  
  
Boom!  
  
-explode....apparently sooner rather then later.  
  
"Mine!" Haruka said as she started eating all the cookies in sight as did Setsuna.  
  
The phone rang once.....twice...three times.  
  
Haruka glared at the phone, swallowing the cookies in her mouth; she answered the phone.  
  
"Hello Tenoh Brothel how can I help you this fine afternoon." The sandy blonde flirtingly as Setsuna hit her in the head with a cookie.  
  
"That better be a joke Haruka Tenoh or else your going to be sleeping on the couch for a very very long time." A sweet voice stated sternly.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened. "Michiru-chan, love, darling! Uh...To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"   
  
"Well I'm going to be working later then thought, so I was wondering if you and Setsuna could pick Hikari up from Kindergarten and meet me at" There was a pause and the sound of papers rustling on the other end of the phone. "At Higashi's around four?"   
  
"Sure Michiru we'd be glad to." Haruka said sweetly as Setsuna come up to her side and started bouncing up and down.  
  
"What? What'd she say?" The very hyper Time Senshi asked as Haruka just waved her hand, meaning ask me later.  
  
"Alright I'll see you three at supper, ja!"   
  
Sighing, Haruka set the phone back into it's cradle and turned to the still bouncing Setsuna.  
  
"So what did Michiru want!?" The green haired women asked as she followed Haruka to the door.  
  
"We have to go pick Hikari up from school and then meet Michiru at Higashi's for supper."   
  
"BUT I DONT WANNA! I DONT WANNA!!!!" Setsuna hollered as she jumped up and when she came back down, she stomped onto Haruka's foot.  
  
"ITAI!!!!" Haruka hollered as she held her foot in pain.  
  
Laughing, Setsuna grabbed the car keys and walked out the door. "Changed my mind, I'll go, but I drive!"   
  
"No Setsuna! You baka give me my keys back!" Haruka hollered as she chased the green haired senshi out the door.  
  
"Gotta catch me first O'baka-san!" With that Setsuna ran down the stairs to Haruka's car laughing madly all the way.  
  
"Note to self never give Setsuna sugar again." Sighing, Haruka ran to catch up with her hyper friend when there was aloud crash out side.  
  
Haruka's eyes widened as she ran out of the apartment building to see her car smoking rather badly.  
  
"NO MY BABY! SETSUNA WHAT'D YOU DO TO MY BABY!" Falling to her knees she looked up at the sky. "Why! Why! Why her!? She had so much to live for! So many races to win! Why!"   
  
"Um...opps?" Setsuna said as she blushed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami ran down the street in a rush, Rei had called her earlier and told her there would be a senshi meeting held at four o'clock that day, and right now, believe it or not, Ami Mizuno was running late.....very, very late.  
  
As the blue haired senshi ran past the Crown Arcade she stopped when she heard a familiar laugh. Looking through the window and into the arcade, Ami growled in frustration.  
  
Walking silently into the arcade sneaking up on her prey she waited in complete silence for her chance to speak.  
  
"..That's right! Artemis ate Carmel again! And as expected the Carmel stuck his teeth! He's a cat anyways so he had a very hard time trying to get it off his teeth, it was very funny!" The girl said as she banged her hand on the counter laughing.  
  
"MINAKO AINO!"   
  
The girl, Minako, screamed as she jumped into the air and landed onto the counter very un-gracefully.  
  
Quickly getting up, Minako blushed as she straightened out her outfit. "Yes Ami-chan, can I help you with something?" The blonde haired girl asked sweetly.  
  
"Minako-chan! You know that there is a study session at Rei-chan's today right?" The blue haired woman asked as she tried to keep her cool.  
  
Minako giggled and nodded. "Hai."  
  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE FLIRTING WITH MOTOKI WHEN YOU SHOULD BE AT REI'S!?!" Ami asked/hollered as she took a couple of deep breath's. It was one thing when she was late, but it was another when Minako was late. Okay....so maybe Minako was late all the time...but still. She was running incredibly late, meaning that even by Minako's time standards...oh just forget it! What I'm trying to say is that Minako, even though she is always late, should have already been at the shrine!  
  
Minako was about to answer when Motoki came to her rescue. "Gomen Ami-chan but I was the one who asked Minako to stop by and play some games. I figured since she was working so hard at college she could use a break from studying."  
  
'A break from studying!?' Ami thought as she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. 'Minako did anything but study at college, it was amazing she was even getting a good enough GPA to pass!' Sighing the girl knew she couldn't argue with Motoki.  
  
"That was very nice of you and all Motoki but we really have to be going, Rei-chan will be mad at us as it is." Ami explained as she began to pull on her friends arm.  
  
"But Ami-chan I wanna-"  
  
Ami just turned to Minako and gave her the{1} look before running out of the arcade and down the street at break neck speed that would make a track runner jealous.  
  
"Ami-chan I know we are very late but could you not run so fast? We're going to run into some-Oof!" Minako said as she feel to the ground rubbing her head. "one."  
  
"WAHHHHH!!!!!" Ami cringed at the very high pitched wailing that was coming from the person she had run into.  
  
Standing up in front of the woman with green hair; Ami put her hand down in front of the woman's face to help her up.  
  
The green haired woman looked at the hand and cried louder.  
  
"Aunt Sesu! Are you okay did you get a booboo?" A girl with blonde hair asked as she kneeled down beside her aunt.  
  
"She..ran..me..fall!!!"  
  
"Wow Setsuna I thought Koneko here was the only one who could talk like that." A sandy blonde haired man stated as the little girl stuck her tongue out at the older man.  
  
"Umm...gomen?" Ami said as she held her hand out to the women again.  
  
Setsuna looked at the blue haired woman's hand and bit it.  
  
"ITAI!" Ami hollered as she shook her hand back and forth trying to make the sting go away.  
  
"Feel better Setsuna?" The man asked helping the green haired women up.  
  
"Much better Haruka." Setsuna said happily as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Ami-chan! Are you alright?" Minako asked as she blew on her friend hand.  
  
"She bit me!" Ami stated as she looked from her hand to Setsuna in astonishment.  
  
"Don't worry she's had all her shots." Haruka said as Setsuna smacked her upside the head.  
  
Hikari looked at her aunt and her papa before she turned to the two girls in front of her; bowing she looked at the blonde and blue haired women in front of her. "Gomen nasai for the both of them."   
  
Ami shook her head in sympathy for the little girl. "Its alright, my hands fine now, but are they always like that?"  
  
"Aunt Sesu no. Papa yes." Looking back at Haruka and Setsuna who where now engaged in a pinching fight. "But usually mama is here to stop them."  
  
"Oh and where is your mama?" Minako asked as she kneeled down in front of the girl.  
  
"She...what did papa say earlier...oh yeah acting sexy for her boss so she can get a promotion. That's why all of us are going to go Higashi's for supper!"  
  
Minako promptly fell over at the little girls statement, Ami's eyes bulged out, and Haruka and Setsuna stopped their pinching fight.  
  
Haruka blushed like mad and picked her daughter up. "Yes well, I imagine the car is finished so we have to go now bye!" With that Haruka grabbed Setsuna's hand and started running back to where they had come.  
  
Minako was about to start running again when she was stopped by Ami's hands around her arm.  
  
"Ami-chan?" The blonde asked as she stared at her friend who was looking at the retreating forms of Haruka, Setsuna, and Hikari.  
  
"There's something strangely familiar about that little girl. Her aurora is just like Usagi-chans." The blue haired twenty-one year old stated.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Let's follow them." Ami stated as she started after the group.  
  
"Ami-chan." Minako said sorrowfully as she followed after her friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A dark shadow laughed as it held a vile of pink liquid over a bowl.  
  
"Kaolinite!" The shadow hollered as a red haired women appeared behind him.  
  
"You hollered, Professor." She said sweetly to the shadow.  
  
"Have you found more humans with pure hearts?" The man asked as he stared at the pink liquid.  
  
"Hai. I almost have." The woman answered as the shadow man poured the pink liquid into a bowl of some green color chemical.  
  
"I see..." Was all he said as the container with the liquid broke and a weird shaped egg floated in front of him.  
  
"Very well. Go egg of Daimon, go and get me a pure heart!" The egg flew up and out of a vent.  
  
The deformed egg flew down the street rushing past people and headed towards a store called Kameda's Tune up shop.  
  
The egg slowly descended onto the steering wheel of a bright yellow car{2}.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami and Minako hid behind a tree as she watched the trio in front of her walked past the many stores on the street.  
  
"Ami-chan! That isn't Usagi-chan!" Minako whispered to her friend. "She died, and...and she isn't coming back."  
  
"No, her aurora it's just like Usagi-chan I know it is, just concentrate on her. You'll feel it too." Ami replied back as she came out from behind the plant to follow the group who now had turned the corner.  
  
Minako closed her eyes for a second and concentrated. Not feeling anything she really tried to concentrate on the little girls aurora.   
  
There!  
  
Minako opened her eyes. "Oh my Kami-sama it cant be! Ami-chan wait up!" She hollered as she ran after her friend.  
  
"Shh..That older women, Setsuna I think her name was, just left the other two."   
  
Nodding Minako hid behind her friend peeking out every once in awhile. "Why are they just standing there?"   
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure, lets get closer see if we can hear what their saying." The blue haired women said as she walked forward, her friend following close behind.  
  
Slowly the two walked up on their prey totally unaware that someone or something was following them footstep by footstep, inch by inch, second by second.  
  
The figure behind them, watched as they prepared to hid behind a bush.  
  
Smiling happily the hunter let out a roar and jumped onto the two girls. "I WANT CANDY BECAUSE IT TASTE OH SO DANDY! GIVE ME CANDY OR I'LL BIT OFF YOUR HAND!"  
  
Screaming the two girls took off running towards Haruka and Hikari.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What t-" Haruka started as two blurs flew at her and latched onto her arms and hiding behind her.  
  
"HEY YOUR SUPPOSE TO GIVE ME CANDY!" A green haired demon women hollered as stomping sounds where heard.  
  
"Aunt Sesu why are you acting like a nutso??" Hikari asked as she stared at her aunt curiously.  
  
"Because I love candy!" Setsuna said as jumped up and down happily.  
  
"Papa what's wrong with Aunt Sesu?" The little blonde haired girl asked staring at her papa who was trying to pry Ami and Minako off her arms.  
  
"Nothing Koneko, Setsuna just had to much candy today and just has to work it outta her system." Haruka explained as she finally pried the two woman off her arms.  
  
"You two cuties okay? Gomen for Setsuna I didn't know that candy could turn her psychotic." The sandy blonde explained as she leaned against the rail behind her.  
  
"It's okay um...."  
  
"Tenoh Haruka." The sandy blonde replied as she watched the garage door open to reveal a man with brown hair to his chin.   
  
"Tenoh-san, she just scared us." Ami replied as she watched Setsuna bounce up and down.  
  
"Haruka-san!" The man coming from the garage hollered as he walked towards the group.  
  
"Hai, Kameda-san?"   
  
"She's just about done, whatever you did blew the fan belt to shreds, and basically evaporated all your oil, but don't worry just have to add a new fan belt and this baby will be as good as new." Kameda said as he went back to work on Haruka's car.  
  
Nodding, Haruka turned towards Ami and Mina. "So what are you two doing here?"  
  
"Not much just enjoying the nice summer day-"  
  
"Okay let me ask you point blank, why were you following us?" Haruka asked bluntly cutting Minako off.  
  
"Were we that obvious?" Ami asked scratching the back of her head nervously.  
  
"Yep we could smell you all the way from where we were walking!" Setsuna said as she happily bounced happily in front of the blue haired woman.  
  
"Smell?" Hikari asked confused as she watched her aunt in concern. "Papa are you sure she's okay?"  
  
"Hai Koneko she's fi- NO SETSUNA GET OFF THE RAILING YOUR GOING TO-"  
  
BAM!  
  
"Fall." Haruka said as she watched the Time Senshi fall to the ground on her buttex.  
  
"Wow...I have never in my life seen a grown woman act like that before." Minako commented as Ami smacked her forehead.  
  
A scream shattered the groups conversation as they all whipped their heads towards the garage as they watched a car shaped yoma try and steal Kameda's heart crystal.  
  
"Kameda-san!" Haruka hollered as she started forward but was stopped by Setsuna who happily shook her head nope.  
  
'Damn-it!' Haruka thought as she nodded, grabbing Setsuna's hand and picking up Hikari the three fled from the scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ami and Minako looked at each other as the ran forward.   
  
"Hey leave him alone!" The blonde haired woman hollered as she slipped on oil; grabbing Ami to help keep her balance, the two of them slipped and crashed into a pile of gas cans.  
  
The yoma looked at the to girls with a raised eyebrow, shrugging she continued with her work; sliding underneath Kameda, she showed her black star.  
  
"Stop it!" Kameda hollered as his eyes slowly dulled and a dark pink crystal appeared before his chest.  
  
Laughing the yoma grabbed the crystal in triumph. "This has to be a talisman now to get it back to Madam Kaolinite." Making the sound of a car trying to start the yoma drove away on her back.....O.o??  
  
Ami threw the gas cans off of her and stood up. "Minako no baka." She said as she rubbed her head where a now fair sized bump was appearing.  
  
As more cans were thrown Minako appeared. "Gomen ne Ami-chan."  
  
"Its okay." Looking around the garage the blue haired senshi of wisdom noticed the yoma was gone. "Oh no! We have to hurry and get his crystal back!"  
  
"But what about the others they could be.." Minako noticed that the three people she was talking about where no where in site. "Nani? Where'd they go?"  
  
"I'm sure there safe, now lets transform we have to dust that yoma before it gets to far." Ami stated as she and Minako thrust their hands in the air.  
  
"Venus Star Power, Make Up!"   
  
"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"  
  
Blue and Orange lights filled the building the two were standing in, when the light died down where Ami and Minako once stood now was Sailor Mercury and Venus.  
  
"Lets go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The yoma speed down the road happily making the sounds of a car. "Oh Kaolinite will be so proud of me!"  
  
"Don't count on it!" A rough voice hollered as a motorcycle road beside the yoma.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The car yoma hollered as she growled.  
  
"Man Haruka who knew your car was such a bitch?" Setsuna asked glaring at the car person beside her.  
  
"My baby is not a bitch! She's a precious little car who is going to need alot therapy once this is over with!" The sandy blonde hollered as she popped a wheelie. "Oh honey please forgive me for this." Haruka looked back at Setsuna who looked like she was going to throw up. 'Oh now she decides come down from that high apple pie in the sky feeling.'   
  
"Setsuna you ready?" Haruka asked as the senshi nodded her face turning green.  
  
After taking a deep breath the race car driver jumped into the air.  
  
"YOU JUMPED!" The car yoma hollered as she tried to speed up.  
  
"Noo!" The yoma hollered as the motorcycle came back down making her ram into the wall.  
  
"Ewww...that sucked. Thankfully I was wearing my super duper safety helmet!" The yoma said happily as she slowly stood.  
  
"At last we found you!"  
  
"Ah hell no." The yoma said as she looked up and saw two women wearing sailor outfits.  
  
"Give back the pure heart of that dreaming young man!" Sailor Mercury called out to the yoma down below who was using her hands to imitate the Sailor Senshi.  
  
"We cant let you have that! It doesn't belong to...you..Hey! Are you even listening?" Sailor Venus asked as she watched the yoma twiddle with her hair.  
  
"Oh sorry! Did you say something?" The car yoma asked as she stared at the senshi.  
  
"Yeah! In the place of the moon!" The two hollered as they jumped right in front of the yoma. "We will punish you!" The finished doing the Sailor Moon hand thingy.  
  
"Is that suppose to scare me?" The car yoma asked as she looked at the two with raised eyebrows. "Oh well lets get this show on the road....hehe...get it show..on...the road?"   
  
Sailor Mercury and Venus sweat dropped at the very lame joke.  
  
"Prepare to die Sailor Freaks!" Stretching her arms out spikes appeared just as she was about to attack Cheery Blossoms flew in front of her face distracting her.  
  
"Stop Right there!" Two new voices hollered as everyone turned towards the two figures down the road.  
  
"Who the hell are you!!!" The car yoma asked as she backed up against the wall in fear.  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Uranus acting gorgeous!" The new scout said as she stepped forward.  
  
"Brought about by the danger you have caused, here I am, Sailor Pluto acting very very sick!" The second not so new scout said as she aimed her time staff at the yoma.  
  
"We've heard that you have a pure heart and I'm afraid we cant let you have it." Uranus said as she looked towards Pluto who was hold a hand to her mouth.  
  
"The mysterious senshi!" Ami exclaimed as she looked at them.  
  
"Are you here to lecture me too, because if you are then I will just be on my way." The yoma said as she yawned, her fear now gone, as she prepared her attack.  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The car yoma didn't have time to react as the attack hit her full force.  
  
"Dead Scream." Setsuna said as she sent her attack towards the yoma as well.  
  
Both attacks hit yoma dead on as it screamed in pain as it fell to the ground.   
  
"You'll pay for that!" The yoma hollered as it speed towards the two outer senshi.  
  
"Deep Submerge!" The attack speed towards the yoma slamming it against the ground, harshly.  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Neptune acting gracefully!"  
  
"You hurt my friends! Your a very big ugly mean thingamajig!" A cute little voice said from beside Neptune. "In the name of the outer planets I will kick your big fat butt!"   
  
"And what's a tiny thing like yourself going to do, talk me to death?" The yoma said laughingly.  
  
"Nope I got something better!" Taking a deep breath the little Sailor Senshi shouted her attack "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A giant heart flew towards the yoma as Uranus cried out for her to stop.  
  
"Lovely!" The yoma hollered as she disappeared and slowly Haruka's yellow convertible appeared standing straight up in the air.  
  
Uranus's eyes widened as she and everyone else watched as the car slowly teetered and fell forward.  
  
"She's going to fall!" Venus hollered as she and Mercury ran to the side of the road.  
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Uranus hollered as the windshield broke as the car smashed into the he ground.  
  
"My baby my precious baby!" Uranus hollered as she banged her fists onto the ground. "Why her Kami!? Why? She had so much to live for! So much.."  
  
Neptune sighed, as her daughter walked forward and handed her the heart crystal. "Is it one of them?"  
  
"Nope they chose wrong again, while I go consul your papa, give this to the inner senshi." Neptune said as she handed her daughter the heart crystal, who ran forward to Venus and Mercury.  
  
Stopping in front of the two inner senshi she held the crystal out to them. "Here can you please give this back to the nice man it belongs too?"   
  
Venus stared wide eyed at the chibi senshi infront of her. "Sailor Moon." She whispered astonished.  
  
Mercury wished she could swoop down and hug the girl in front of her but instead took the crystal and nodded. "Hai we can."  
  
"Arigato!" The little senshi said as she waved and then ran after her parents.  
  
The two inner senshi stared at the little girl in awe as she and her friends walked away, and soon disappeared out of view.  
  
"I can't believe it." Venus said as she looked towards her friend.  
  
"She's back! Usagi-chan is back!" Mercury shouted in joy as she hugged Venus.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feeling any better Setsuna?" Michiru asked as she handed her friend some aspirin.  
  
"A little, but please no more sugar...ever." Setsuna moaned as she gently laid down after taking the aspirin.  
  
Haruka walked out of Hikari's room looking at Michiru. "She's sleeping, although when did she find out that we were senshi and how does she know where looking for the Talisman?"  
  
Michiru smiled at her lifemate. "When you didn't come for supper I figured something happened, so I left and headed for home. On my way I ran into Hikari who was transforming. I figured I might as well tell her about us being senshi and that we were looking for the Talismans."  
  
"You didn't say anything about the Silence did you?" Haruka asked as she hugged her love from behind.  
  
"No, all I said was we were looking for Talismans that lived in people's pure hearts. She doesn't need to know of the silence, not yet anyways."  
  
"Oh get a frickin' room you two! Some of us are trying to sleep!" Setsuna said as she threw a pillow at the two lovebirds who were about to kiss and have hot monkey se....umm..yes well...heheh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
{1}- You know that look your mother gives you when you dont want to do something she asks you to. And all she has to do is give you that one little look and you do it right away...Damn mothers are magic.  
  
{2}- In the actual show the car is blue, I think, but since Im rewriting the show. I decided to have a little fun with Haruka and her prescious car. ^_^  
  
Again everyone Im not very happy about how this chapter turned out...It seems rushed and kinda confusing. So if I have the time I'm probably going to re-write it. Anyways the next chapter will be out sooner then this one. Although, it depends on how bad school gets next week.  
  
Japanese Word Corner-  
Gomen- Sorry  
Gomen nasai- Very Sorry  
Koneko-Kitten  
Chibi- Small, Mini  
Senshi-Soldier/warrior  
Hime-Princess  
Demo-But  
Yoma- Monster  
Hai- Yes  
Kami- God  
O'Baka-san- thought it sounded neat..just like baka, it means 'idoit.'  
No Baka- You idoit.  
Nani- What?  
Arigato- Thank you. 


	6. Mamochan and the plan to get rid of Rei

Spitfire- Ah yes Haruka's Relationship with her car is why she is one of my favorite characters! And in the show Setsuna is always so calm and stiff, so I figured why not have her get hyper! Although I do have to say it was fun writing a psychotic Setsuna!  
  
Lin- I'm glad you like it!  
  
Sadie Joyce - Myst Lady- Thanks! I'm glad everyone is liking my humor!! Now if only I could some how write a story about SuperS and make it not so frickin' Sugary Pink.  
  
SJ - Here's the next chapter as promised, and guess what I can write quicker now I'm officially outta school!!!Well for three months, anyways!! But Hey Im not complaining!  
  
LadyD- *Leans to LadyD and whispers* If I told you that, it would ruin the ending of my story. ^_^  
  
Pyro- Oh yes that part, well I always thought Haruka's car, if turned into a yoma, would have an attitude. And a sarcastic one at that.  
  
Sakura-Star-Magick- I'm only crazy on the weekends, because on the weekends me and my friends hang out so I can be very crazy, although when I come home if I get to crazy my mom goes bonkers and tells me to sit down or she's throwing the computer out the window…So I try and behave like the good little girl I am. 0:-)  
  
Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness- Hmm. Maybe, but about the name, I'm keeping it as Sailor Moon for right now, and then when I can think of one that isn't so cliché I'll probably edit her name later. Hehe, yeah I know Setsuna biting someone, that seems so….not Setsuna, ne? But that's what I was going for! ^_^  
  
Marni (mm07728@yahoo.com)- Glad you like! I love humor fics, so I thought why not take one of the coolest, angsty, darkest seasons of sailor moon and turn it around and put alot of humor into it! ^_^ So far it seems to be working.  
  
Love~ -*Thumbs up* I will don't worry!  
  
star-siren- Air supply cutting off…*Choke hack wheeze. Grabs Jaws of Life and pulls away from Star Siren* Wow, I've never been glomped before! Congrats you're the first! Hehe don't worry you'll get to see Rei-chan's reaction first thing in this chapter…hehehe..  
  
Otaku-no-Hime- *Blushes* Wow you really think I do! I've never been told that before, um..arigato! *Cotninues blushing*  
  
Cyber- You missed a chapter now you must face the Evil Gir from Invader Zim and his evil TACOS!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Um. Just kidding but thanks for reviewing Im glad you like it!  
  
Black Ninja Star- Isn't she though? I love writing her character, only now that the effects of her rod are becoming stressful some of the old Usagi might pop up here and there.  
  
Moon Goddess- Hehe its bugging you all knowing that I just might not age Usagi/Hikari-chan isn't it!? Well sorry peeps that's my little secret!!^_^ Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Aqua-hime- Shiny? O.o?? Wow My fic's shiny! Yay! I love shinny things especially sparkles.. Because you can throw them up in the air, put them in your brothers hair while he's sleeping…er….I didn't just say that.-_-;; Thanks for your review!  
  
Zimmer gage - Hmm…you know the Pluto and Tuxy boy idea isn't bad, maybe I might….hmm.nope I ain't saying anything ^_^ Man being an authoress is fun! Don't worry guys Everything is starting to move faster now before you know it this story will be done and you get to se m-…um never mind. Thanks for your comment.  
  
Enjoy the Story!!  
  
P.S- Thanks Justin for Beda reading this chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei stared at the two women in front of her trying not to hit each of them with her broom.   
  
"And then I saw Minako flirting with Motoki, so-"  
  
"I wasn't flirting!"  
  
"Were too! Anyways so I grabbed her and ran, on the way here I ran into to a woman."  
  
"Literally, I might add!"  
  
"Oh Hush up Minako-chan! Well anyways, while I was trying to be a good person and help her up-"  
  
"She bit Ami-chan's hand the big brat!"  
  
"Um...yes well, anyways, a little girl with blonde pigtails came up to the woman, I swear Rei-"  
  
"Yeah WE swear Rei."  
  
A vein suddenly popped out on Rei's head as she looked at the two. "WOULD YOU TWO PLEASE GET TO THE POINT OF THIS EXSCUSE!!!"   
  
Makoto stifled a laugh as she watched the three, it was like watching that old American show, The Three Stooges in live action.  
  
"Mako-chan shut UP!" Rei hollered as she turned to her friend who waved her arms defensively.  
  
"I wasn't the one late yesterday Rei-chan, they were, hit them! Hit them!" Makoto hollered as she took a step back fearing the crazed broom wielding, wicked pmsing, bi-er witch would hit her many times with her big wooden broom of doom.  
  
Turning back towards the late comers, Rei tried to stay calm. "Finish your excuse so I can hit you."  
  
"ITS NOT AN EXSCUSE!" The two hollered back at Rei in frustration.  
  
"Whatever." The raven haired priestess said as she leaned on her broom.  
  
"ANYways, when I saw the little girl, at first, she just seemed like a normal little girl, but then, for some reason, something about her kept bugging me! I wasn't sure what it was, till I concentrated on her."  
  
Intrigued by what her blue haired friend was saying, Rei looked at her curiously. "Go on."  
  
"Well when I concentrated on her I felt an aurora."  
  
"Well no duh Ami-chan, we all have aurora's." The fiery tempered priestess said exasperated.  
  
"Yes well, this one was different, want to know why?"  
  
"Sure." Makoto answered, now too, curious.  
  
"Because it was Usagi-chan's aurora!" Minako hollered as she jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"That's a horrible thing two say you two. Usagi-chan is gone, and nothing we can say or do can bring her back." Makoto said angry that her friends would say something like that to get out of trouble.  
  
"No we're serious! And we have proof!" Minako said in Ami and hers defense.  
  
"What kind?" Rei asked as she stared at the two seriously.  
  
"We'll we followed the family, and when we were talking to them, a yoma attacked, to steal this mans heart crystal-"  
  
"Heart crystal?" The brown haired woman of the group asked.  
  
"Later. So anyhow, as we were about to attack we meet two new Senshi." Ami explained as she saw the questioning glances she waved her hand. "Not important right now, but as the fight went on, and it came time to beat the monster, a little girl destroyed it."  
  
"Yeah she couldn't have been any older then Five." Minako added to the explanation.  
  
"Ahuh, and when she came over to us, to give the heart crystal back, she looked exactly like Sailor Moon chibi Odango's and all." After the explanation Makoto was gaping and Rei was just nodding.  
  
"The other day when you guys passed out from the attack, a little girl just like Sailor Moon destroyed the yoma. I tried asking the great fire and all it showed was a family of two women, a little girl, and a man." Rei explained as she thought. "That's why I called the meeting we need to find that family, their in trouble!"  
  
"Well what did the family look like?" The blonde haired Senshi of Love asked interested in the family and worried for their well-being.  
  
"Well the two women both had green hair, except one's was really dark and down to her calves, while the other ones was short to her shoulder and was kinda tealish colored, the males was short sandy blonde, and the little girls was blonde and in pigtails." The shrine maiden explained to the Senshi.  
  
Ami's eyes widened. "That's the people we were talking to yesterday!"  
  
"Then we must find them!"  
  
"WAIT!" Minako hollered as everyone looked at her oddly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's going to tell Mamoru-san about Usagi-chan?" The blonde Senshi asked staring at the girls.  
  
"Well I have to go home and clean house!" With that Makoto ran from the shrine as fast as she could.  
  
"Um I'm pretty sure I have an exam tomorrow bye Minako-chan, Rei-chan!" Then Ami was gone.  
  
"Um...bye Rei-chan I have to go feed Artimes and Luna!" With that Minako was gone leaving Rei all by herself.  
  
"Oh no don't worry GUYS, I'll tell Mamoru! In fact I'd be HAPPY to tell him!" Grumbling and throwing her broom down she stomped down the stairs of the shrine and headed to Mamoru's apartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari was on her way home from school, she was happy! She had gotten her report card today and she had gotten all good check marks {1}, her mama and papa would be so proud of her!  
  
In fact they might take her to get some Ice Cream when she got home!   
  
For some reason these past couple of days, she was soo hungry, she didn't know why, plus, she found being hungry all the time, quite annoying.  
  
Besides that fact, there was the sudden revelation of her parents and aunt being Sailor Senshi. It was surprising though, and made her very happy that she could go to them with any fears she had of being a Senshi.  
  
But then there was the Talismans. Her Mama never told her why they needed them, but it must be important if they came from a humans pure heart.   
  
Shaking her head, she looked around, and realized she had come to an apartment building, that was no were near her home, or school, for that fact.  
  
Looking up at the apartment complex she sighed, for some reason her heart held a longing to go up into the building and find someone.  
  
'But who?' She thought as she looked up to the forth floor third window from the right.  
  
'And why would I know anyone on this side of town?' Curiosity getting the best of her she walked into the apartment complex.  
  
'Come on Hikari no baka this is stupid you don't know anyone from here, and even if you did, oh this is just stupid!!' Turning around to leave, she sighed. 'Maybe if I just check, then my heart and mind will stop bugging me.'  
  
Turning back around she walked towards the elevator, quickly got on, and pressed the level four button.  
  
'Hikari your going to feel real stupid when you find out that there isn't anybody here for you.......but what if there is? Oh! Why does it feel like I should remember something important about somebody here!'   
  
A sudden ring of a bell brought the girl from her thoughts as she walked out of the elevator.  
  
Looking left and then right the little girl tried to figure out which door she was to find. While she was thinking her feet decided to start walking on their own leading her down the hall.  
  
"Hey feet! I didn't tell you to move! Oh come on you stupid feet stop moving! What if some crazed old granny is behind the door I knock on and she starts chasing me around with her walker! Please feet stop moving! I'll give you some of Aunt Sesu's candy she has stashed in her room under her bed!" Not taking her bribe her feet kept moving.  
  
"I'll give you my new Barbie doll! I'll even give you all my birthday presents this month!" Finally her feet stopped. Sticking her tongue out at her feet, she turned to see where she was.  
  
Looking up she noticed she was at door 416, gulping she looked down at her feet angrily. "You know if I didn't need you to walk, I would chop the both of you off!"   
  
Somehow, after saying that, she got the feeling her feet were laughing at her.  
  
Sighing she raised her hand to the door and knocked softly. She waited and when no one answered she whistled. "Oh well no ones home time to go! Lets get a move on feeties."  
  
But her feet stayed put.  
  
Putting her hands on her hip she glared at her feet. "You better move or I'll hit you with my moon rod!"   
  
Still her feet stayed planted to the floor.  
  
"Oh I hate you!" Turning back towards the door she knocked on it again, this time harder.  
  
There was a muffled sound that come from the apartment that sounded like an 'I'm coming'  
  
"Come on feet, please move! I don't wanna be here when this door opens!" Closing her eyes she began to pray to the foot Kami, asking him/her/it to make her feet move some way some how, but no such luck.  
  
There was a creaking sound as the door to the apartment opened slowly.  
  
"Um...hello?" A deep voice answered as Hikari slowly opened her eyes one bye one, to see a very handsome man around twenty-five standing in front of her.  
  
"Bish." She whispered silently to herself as her eyes went starry.  
  
"Um hello there little one can I help you?" The man asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Um gomen nasai, but I just felt like I knew someone in this apartment so I came to see, and then when I came here my stupid feet wouldn't move so I could leave, and then I knocked and still my feet wouldn't move so I knocked harder and then you answered and um.....yeah." Hikari said as she looked at the ground, blushing. 'BISHOUNEN!!!!!!!!!!' Her mind screamed to her.  
  
Hey she may be five, but she could dream couldn't she!?  
  
"Gomen kawaii chibi one, but I lived here all my life." The man said as he patted her on the head.  
  
'HE CALLED ME KAWAII!!!!!*Enter very high pitched mental squeal here*'  
  
"Oh well um...anyways, I'm Tenoh Hikari!" Hikari said as she held her hand out. 'Oh you baka! You gave him your name! You baka brained blonde! He's probably some mass murder that likes to stalk little kids and steal their candy!'   
  
"Chiba Mamoru. It's very nice to meet you Hikari-chan." He said as he shook her hand.  
  
The little girl shook her hand, nodded, holding her hand to her heart, after Mamoru had let it go.  
  
Tilting her head she just smiled at him, sweetly. "Kawaii Mamoru-san!" She said happily swinging back in forth her pigtails hitting her in the face as she did it.  
  
Mamoru was feeling a little weird, to say the least, he really didn't want to be mean to the kid, and tell her to leave, but for some reason she was given him the creeps.  
  
"Mamoru-san I have to talk to you!" A new voice hollered as a very out of breath Rei came down the hall in her shrine maiden outfit.  
  
"Rei-chan good to see what brings you by this time in the afternoon?" The raven haired man asked as he hurriedly went to greet his friend.  
  
Stamping her foot, putting her hands on her hips, and glaring at the woman who interrupted her and HER Mamo-chan. 'Wait...Mamo-chan?' Yes that sounded right, her Mamo-chan! This woman was an obstacle in getting her Mamo-chan there for she must be eliminated!  
  
Grinning evilly, the little girl prepared to use a tactic that use to always get her out of school on the first couple of days.  
  
Taking a deep breath she let out an ear piercing wail that rocked the halls off the apartment building and almost shattered the glass window that was in the stairwell's door.  
  
"I WANNA GO HOME!!!!!!!!!!!" She hollered as she fell to her knees crying as hard as she could. 'Wow I got twelve exclamations on that one!! That's a new record!'  
  
Mamoru and Rei looked back towards the little girl in worry.  
  
Sniffling Hikari looked at the two. "I wanna go home! I miss my mama and papa!"  
  
Mamoru's eyes softened as he kneeled down next to the little girl and wiped away her tears.   
  
"Alright little one Rei-chan and I will walk you home just show us were you live." He said as he held her hand.  
  
Smiling Hikari blew a raspberry at Rei as she walked with her new Mamo-chan towards the elevator.  
  
Confused, the raven haired women followed the two.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka looked at the wall clock and growled.   
  
It was 4:15 and her daughter still wasn't home.  
  
"Koi please come down, she'll be home soon. I promise!" Michiru said reassuringly.  
  
Truth be told, Michiru wanted to go out threaten the first person she saw and have them tell her where her little girl was; but if she showed worry then Haruka would know something was wrong and become even more like a pmsing goddess on a rampage.  
  
"But she's twenty minutes late she should have been here by now! I knew this was a bad idea letting her walk home from kindergarten by herself I just knew this would turn out bad! What if she's been kidnapped! Or worse what if a yoma got her!" The sandy haired women asked as she paced back and forth.  
  
"That's it! I'm going to go look for her!" As Haruka grabbed the keys and opened the door, she was surprised to find a young man and women standing in front of her with Hikari on his shoulders.  
  
"PAPA!" Hikari said happily as she leaned forward letting her papa carry her.  
  
"Koneko what are you doing with them...especially 'him'" She asked, growling as she said 'him'.  
  
"Well see I got lost and well I asked him to take me home, and he was kind enough to help, although, miss black hair could've been nicer." She said as stuck her tongue out at Rei who just huffed.  
  
Before Haruka had the chance to pound Mamoru into Shiskabobs, Michiru came to the door.  
  
"Um...arigato for bringing her home, how can we ever repay you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Oh don't worry about it."  
  
"No I insist." Digging through her purse she found two extra tickets to the opera that the family of three were going to that night. "Here take these, they're an extra pair I have, take your friend here." Michiru said handing Mamoru the tickets.  
  
"Yeah Mamo-chan you can sit next to me!" Hikari said a she wriggled out of her pap's grasp and hugged Mamoru's leg tightly.  
  
"Um.....arigato-?" Mamoru said a little nervous as he tried to not to look at Haruka, who look liked the devil herself.  
  
"Kaioh Michiru."  
  
"Michiru-san." The raven haired man said bowing as Haruka growled.  
  
"Um I have to go now, bye little one." Mamoru said as he patted the girl on the head.  
  
Letting go of Mamoru, she smiled happily, and then turned to Rei and blew a raspberry.  
  
"Why you little!" Rei was about to reprimand the girl, when Mamoru pulled on her shirt, and drug her away from the apartment,  
  
"BAI BAI MAMO-CHAN!" Hikari yelled waving as the two left.  
  
Growling at her daughters new found friend she slammed the door shut, shaking the walls, and causing a picture to fall off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaolinite how are things going?" The professor asked as a new Daimon egg flew into the air and hovered slightly above the professors head..  
  
"I have found another target a real artful one at that! Now go, egg of Daimon and get me that pure heart!" The red haired woman said as the Daimon egg flew up and out of the vent.  
  
The egg flew across town and disappearing out of site.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why'd you invite them!" Haruka asked as she walked to the entrance of the theater.  
  
"Because they helped get Hikari home, I was just being nice." Michiru explained as she looked down at her daughter.  
  
"I hate to see what its like when you get a boyfriend." Michiru whispered as she and Hikari giggled.  
  
"KONEKO IS NOT GETTING A BOYFRIEND TILL I'M DEAD AND GONE!" Haruka hollered as she stomped away making Michiru and Hikari laugh even more.  
  
"Hello Michiru-san." Mamoru said as he, Rei, and three other girls appeared behind him.  
  
"Oh hello Mamoru-san, I see you have more company. I take it you all are here to see the violinist?" The teal haired woman asked smiling.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" Hikari hollered as she flew to Mamoru's leg and hung on to him. "I'm glad you came!" The little girl said as she stuck her tongue out at Rei.  
  
Scratching his head nervously, he smiled. "Sure I came little one, I couldn't pass up something like this, in fact this is my favorite violinist."   
  
Staring up at the man in front of her, she smiled. "REALLY!? Then he's mine too!"   
  
"Mamoru-san I'm so glad you made it here......alive." Haruka said as she came back over and stood by Michiru.  
  
"Um heheh." Mamoru said as he looked to the girls for help; but that was useless they were just laughing their heads off.  
  
Smacking her life-mate on the arm lightly, she turned to the group. "Hello I'm Kaioh Michiru."  
  
"I'm Tenoh Haruka." Haruka said glaring at Mamoru.  
  
From Mamoru's left leg Hikari smiled happily. "I'm Tenoh Hikari."   
  
After all the introductions the group heading into the theater just as the show started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Daimon egg flew down the hall, and turned and landed on a violin.  
  
Attaching itself, it slowly dissolved into nothing leaving the violin as it was before.  
  
The violinist turned towards his violin in wonder.  
  
"Mr. Hatsuki-san your on now." The stage manager stated as Hatsuki-san nodded.  
  
Grabbing his violin he left the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka and Michiru watched the show start from a balcony, while Hikari grabbed her mothers binoculars and looked Mamoru and Rei.  
  
Standing on her tip toes she looked over the edge of the railing she looked around the room for Mamoru.  
  
When she spotted him she noticed the woman sitting next HER Mamo-chan.(Possessive little thing ain't she?~_^)  
  
With a huff she took the binoculars and pitched them forward intent on hitting Rei in the head.  
  
When she missed she took of her shoe and tried again.  
  
Growling when the shoe didn't get close she looked around, undoing the rope around the curtain she tied it around her other dress shoe; swinging it she let it fly.  
  
Peeping over the edge of the railing on the balcony, she smiled when she Rei rubbing her head and holding her shoe in the air.  
  
Laughing, as two transparent Devil horns appeared on her head, she took the other curtain rope and tied her socks onto it; letting zoom across the room and land on Rei's head she, laughed again.  
  
'This is fun!' Hikari thought as she wished her aunt was here, so she could help her torture the raven haired meanie!  
  
"Hikari Bunny Tenoh sit down!" Michiru whispered towards her daughter.  
  
'Uh-oh full name!' "Hai mama!" Climbing into her papa's lap she took a seat, and watched the boring guy play his guitar side ways with a stick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei tried not to sweatdrop when the binoculars flew by her and landed in the aisle, but she couldn't help but growl when a little girls black dress shoe hit her in the head followed by two socks.  
  
Turning towards the balcony where she knew the culprit was, she found the family sitting happily watching the performance.  
  
"Oh you little brat I'll get you back just you wait!" Rei silently promised to herself, as she prepared to throw the items back, but was stopped by Mamoru.  
  
"She's just a kid Rei." Mamoru reprimanded trying not to laugh at his friends short temper.  
  
'Now I know how Usagi felt with Chibi-Usa.' Rei sighed mentally and let the items drop from her hands. "That's what she wants you to think."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari watched with interest, this guy may not know how to play his instrument correctly, but his version sure was better!  
  
The little girl watched in awe as the violin started to glow white.  
  
"Wow Mama I didn't know there was special effect thingy's in this!" Hikari said as she leaned forward.  
  
"There's not suppose to b-ah!" Michiru screamed as she covered her ears.  
  
"Mama! Papa! I don't like this song anymore, make it stop!!" Hikari hollered as she covered her ears trying to keep the high pitched sound muffled.  
  
The two parents watched as the violinist dropped his violin to the ground and cover his ears in pain.  
  
The violin glew more and slowly grew into the form of a women with a violin on her body.  
  
Haruka cringed as the violin lady started to sing her version of opera, then playing her cords she sent off a shock wave, that started to knock people out.  
  
"Mama." Hikari said rubbing her eyes and snuggling against Haruka. "I'm tired."  
  
"Don't fall asleep Hikari!" Michiru said as she picked up her daughter and ran out of the theater, Haruka right behind them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Noticing that all of the people were asleep, the yoma turned towards the unconscious Hatsuki, revealing her dark star she sent a beam out towards him.  
  
With-in a few seconds his heart crystal appeared in a flash of light.  
  
"This has to be the talisman!" The yoma said happily as she grasped it tightly in her hands, not noticing four girls run out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the girls where outside the could hear the yoma coming closer to them.  
  
Somehow Luna and Artimes where there like always." Everyone transform and quickly!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
" Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
In a flash of pretty like and sparkles in place of the four girls now stood the kick ass team of the Inner Senshi.  
  
The yoma came at them faster then they thought she would.  
  
The yoma knowing that people were waiting for her started playing her horrid music on her stomach, while singing her way off key opera.  
  
Not even having a chance to introduce themselves, the Inner Senshi were flung back to the ground.  
  
Laughing, the yoma prepared to another horrid music attack at them, just as it came with-in inches of burning Jupiter in two, a rose flew down and dispersed the attack.  
  
"The beautiful night matches a serenade! Noisy sound get out now!"  
  
WHACK! --- was heard all over the front part of the theater.  
  
"Sparkling wide pressure!" Electricity flew at the yoma but missed, and hit the building.  
  
"Jupiter! Be careful! There are people in that building!" Venus hollered as the yoma waved the Inner Senshi on with her Violin stick of unlimited pain.  
  
"Damn-it this isn't fair!" Mars hollered as she and the other dodged another attack.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama, papa! Can I go nappy time now?" Hikari asked as she yawned.  
  
"Not yet sweetie you can after we get rid of the yoma." Haruka said softly to her daughter.  
  
She was pissed that yoma had almost gotten her daughter under it's sleeping spell and wanted to kick its ass back to where ever the hell it came from.  
  
"Honey think you can transform?" Michiru asked as she set her daughter down on the ground.  
  
"Hai mama I think I can."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
  
"Make Up!"  
  
In a flurry of prettiful colors and sparkles and cherry blossoms, in replace of the family now stood; Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Moon {2}.  
  
"Alright lets get this show on the road!" Uranus said as Moon nodded tiredly.  
  
Uranus watched as the group of Inner Senshi feel to the ground and almost got cut in half.  
  
"And these are the people that protect the hime?" The sandy blonde said in a huff.  
  
"Who?" Moon asked confused.  
  
"No one you need to know about yet, sweetie." Neptune said softly to her daughter.  
  
'The beautiful night matches a serenade! Noisy sound get out now!'  
  
"Haruka say one darn thing and I'll kick you into next Monday!" Neptune growled.  
  
"I was just going to say that if he wants the noisy sound gone maybe he should just stuff his foot in his mouth!" Uranus said as Neptune and Moon smacked her.  
  
"I warned you!"  
  
"Yeah don't make fun of the Kamen guy!" Moon said as she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"He had it coming to him!" Uranus said in her defense.  
  
"Just attack the thing!" Neptune said shaking her head in shame, while Sailor Uranus nodded.  
  
"World Shaking!" A ball of bright energy hit the yoma distorting it long enough for the Inner Senshi to get on their feet.  
  
"Its you guys again!" Mercury hollered as she looked up at the three Senshi standing on top of the art project that stood proudly outside the theater.  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Uranus, acting gorgeously!"  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!"  
  
"And by the protection of the Outer Planets, here I am, Sailor Moon, ready to kick butt!"  
  
The three scouts stood proudly as the Inner Senshi gasped and Tuxedo Kamen almost blanched.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" The group on the ground hollered surprised.   
  
"Is that really you? Usagi?" Makoto asked as she looked at the little girl.  
  
"Who?" Moon asked as she stared at the girl confused.  
  
"You're Usagi Tsukino aren't you?" Rei Hino asked as she took a step forward.  
  
"Um no, I'm not, I'm Uranus and Neptune's daughter." She said still confused as to why that name sounded familiar.  
  
"No you're not you're Usagi Tsukino, daughter of Kenji and Ikuko, sister to Shingo." Luna said as she sat down beside Mercury.  
  
"Mama?" Moon asked looking up at Neptune.  
  
"Its nothing honey apparently these people are confused with the loss of their friend." The teal haired senshi explained as she put a hand on her daughters shoulder.  
  
Venus turned around when she heard someone moving in the background, gasping she saw the yoma sending an attack towards Neptune and Moon.  
  
"Look-Out!" She hollered as she ran forward but knew she couldn't get both of them out of the way in time.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen raced forward Picking up Sailor Moon and carrying her off to safety; while Sailor Venus pushed Sailor Neptune out of harms way.  
  
"Alright you Yoma thingy! I've had enough of you!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Now Sailor Moon!" Neptune hollered as she stood up.  
  
Getting out of the mans arms she summoned her moon rod. "Hai, Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Falling forward sleepily she yawned. "Is it one of them Papa?" Sailor Moon asked rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
  
Sailor Uranus, who was by the crystal, shook her head. "Apparently this enemy is rather dumb, because they have chosen wrong again." Sailor Uranus said as she held the crystal heart gently in her hand.  
  
Walking over to Tuxedo Kamen, Neptune took her daughter from his grasp.  
  
"Lets go home Uranus I think its time for this ones bed time."  
  
"But I'm fine." Getting out of her mothers grasp she stood, wobbly. "See I'm getting use to the attack I'm." She took a step forward and almost fell. "Not fine."  
  
"Lets go Uranus. Let the Inners give the man his heart crystal back, right we need to get Moon home." The teal haired Senshi said as she re-picked her daughter up and leapt away from the scene.  
  
The sandy blonde scout gently threw the heart crystal to Mercury.  
  
"Be careful with that and whatever you do don't give it to Rose Man he might drop it!" With that she jumped away.  
  
"Wait! Who are you and why is Sailor Moon with you! Hey!" Jupiter yelled as she shook her fist in the air, preparing to run after the woman.  
  
"No not now, we have to get this back to the man before something horrible happens to him." Mercury stated simply as she walked back towards the theater.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru watched the moon from his balcony sighing as tears flowed gently down his face.  
  
"Usako your back! I can't believe it!" The ever strong Prince of Earth fell to his knees and cried. "After so long your back and this time I wont loose you! I'll protect you with my life!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay so there's chapter 6! I gave up with the name of Sailor Moon, I couldn't think of anything. So if and when I do come up with a new name I will probably go back and change the her name when I go back redo some chapters. Oh and I'm still not sure what episodes I'm going to do, because most if not all episodes have info that needs to be in this story, but the thing is if I do all the episodes, then this story will be about 40(some odd) chapters long, and I'm not sure if everyone wants to read something that long. But its your opinion, if you want I can re-write all the episodes, if not then I'll just try and write around some of the eps.  
  
Anyways I hope you liked this chapter!!! ^_^  
  
{1}- I don't know if it was the same for you, but in Kindergarten I didn't get A's or B's I got Check marks for like good conduct, nicness to your classmates, and how well you participated in class.   
  
{2} AS stated before I gave up on her name for now, so she's just going to be called Sailor Moon. I'll probably change it later though.  
  
Japanese Word Corner-  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai- Very Sorry  
  
Koneko-Kitten Chibi- Small/Mini  
  
Senshi-Soldier/warrior  
  
Hime-Princess Demo-But Yoma- Monster  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Kami- God  
  
O'Baka-san- thought it sounded neat..just like baka, it means 'idoit.'  
  
No Baka- You idoit.  
  
Nani- What? Arigato- Thank you.   
  
Bish- Shortened form of Bishounen.  
  
Bishounen- Cute/Handsome Boy/Man.  
  
Kawaii- Cute  
  
Koi- Like Ai it means love, but more of a pet name.  
  
Bai Bai- Bye Bye  
  
Kamen- Mask  
  
Odango- Dumpling 


	7. The confusing as hell girlyfriend chapte...

A/N: GOMEN NASAI!!!!! My exc-er explanation at the bottom!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka and Michiru giggled as the two dived into the cool waters of the local pool. It was such a great day! Nothing could ruining it, nothing at all!  
  
Swimming back up to the waters top Haruka climbed out of the pool with her love following. Grabbing a towel, the sandy blonde sighed in content. Did I mention today was such a wonderful day!?  
  
"Papa!" A voice exclaimed in joy as a yellow blur attached itself to Haruka's arm.  
  
"Koneko! So glad your back, how was America?" The sandy blonde questioned as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
  
"It was great! Oh! I have some wonderful news for you too!" Turning around and getting out of her fathers grasp, she looked towards the door, smiling. "You can come out now Mamo-chan!"  
  
Haruka froze...Mamo-chan? Why did that one little name fill her with such dread and the need to grab a shot gun?  
  
Michiru gasped as a tall man wearing a forest green jacket, black dress pants, and black sunglasses walked into the pool swiftly. "Ohayo 'Kari" He greeted the blonde, who kissed him deeply on the lips.  
  
Haruka growled as she tightened her hands into tight fists. Looking around the room she hissed, where was a bat when you needed one?  
  
"Mama, Papa, I want you to meet my fiancé Mamoru Chiba!" Twenty-three year old Hikari stated happily, pointing towards the man beside her, as her fiancé bowed.  
  
"Oh Hika-chan I'm so happy for you!" Michiru exclaimed teary eyed as she ran and embraced her daughter in a bear hug.  
  
While the teal haired woman hugged her daughter, Haruka wondered how long she would be in jail if she ran over her daughter's fiancé and then backed up and repeated the process.  
  
"Did I mention I'm one month pregnant as well?" Michiru squealed as she bounced up and down with Hikari. "You guys are going to be grandparents!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Suddenly everything faded to black and crumbled away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Noo!!!! Nooo!!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" The sandy blonde screamed as she began to struggle against her covers, trying to escape her nightmare.  
  
Falling off her bed with a squeak, Haruka pulled the covers off her with a huff. Quickly standing up the woman stalked into the living room where her girlfriend and daughter were watching some American show called Bugfats or Rugrats or something! Walking past Michiru she went over to her daughter and wagged her finger. "Allah forbid you should date any man named Mamoru, Oh and you can't have any kids or get married till your hundred and four!" With a curt nod she walked out of the living room and straight out of the apartment.  
  
"Ano...Mama what's wrong with papa?" Hikari asked as she stared at the door to the apartment in confusion.  
  
Sweat-dropping, the teal haired woman laughed. "Your papa just had a nightmare sweetie that's all."  
  
"But it isn't night, so wouldn't it be a Daymare?" The little blonde asked as she stared at her mother.  
  
Michiru blinked and laughed. "I guess it would. How about we go and get you ready for swimming, hmm?"  
  
"Yay!!" Hikari said happily as she jumped off the couch and ran down the hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto sighed as she walked down the street. So far the past two days, Motoki's sister had tried to kiss her, she had been hypnotized into dancing with a freaky looking yoma and to top it all off the Outers had attacked her and the other Inners when they had asked a couple of questions about Sailor Moon, even Pluto had attacked them!  
  
So now dead tired and hungry, the brown haired woman was heading home after a hard days work of delivering pizza.  
  
'Too bad people aren't allowed to tip'{1} Makoto thought as she stopped at a road crossing. Looking over at the little sign that would tell her when to walk, she sighed. 'Working days sucks!'   
  
Looking at the light she began to growl. 'Come on you damn thing turn already! There's nothing coming!!!'  
  
Yeah as if that would-  
  
Light turns into a little person, meaning Makoto could walk across the road.  
  
-work....never mind.  
  
'Almost home..almost home..almo-ahhh!' The brown haired Senshi of Jupiter screamed as she slipped on an oil patch and fell flat on her back. 'ow......yep that sucked.'   
  
Holding her head, she sat up groaning in pain. 'This is not my week. or year..or millennia for that matter.'  
  
Vroom...Vroom..  
  
Makoto turned towards her right where she saw a headlight coming at her fast. Really fast, really super fast.   
  
'Mako-baka move!' Her mind screamed at her as she stared in shock as the motorcycle came closer. 'MOVE!!' Wincing Makoto rolled out of the way as the motorcycle came screeching to a halt right were she was sitting before.  
  
Makoto winced as a sandy blonde women helped her stand up. Rubbing her poor head, she started to open her mouth to tell the stupid, crazy, jackass of a driver off, but was stopped when the woman spoke soft, causing Makoto to practically melt.  
  
"Gomen nasai miss, I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." The sandy blonde explained as she dusted Makoto off and looked her over to make sure she was okay.  
  
Makoto looked at the person in front of her with stars in her eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that you could tell the person in front of her had breasts, Makoto would have thought it was a boy; and a cute one at that. A sudden jolt of pain from her hand made the brown hair woman come out of her thoughts and look down at her hand.  
  
"Your hand's bleeding." Taking a handkerchief from her pocket, the stranger tied it gently around Makoto's bleeding hand. "There that should help."  
  
"Ari...arigato." Makoto said as she blushed while looking at the handkerchief.  
  
"It's no problem it's my fault that your hurt. Um...if you want I could give you a ride back to your house, I always carry an extra helmet." The sandy blonde offered as she lead Makoto to her motorcycle and handed her a helmet.  
  
"Arigato again-?"  
  
"Haruka Tenoh." The sandy blonde, now identified as Haruka, said smiling.  
  
"Oh right, your the guy I met at the Opera house a couple of nights ago....except your a woman?" Makoto stated confused, she could have sworn a couple of nights ago Haruka was a man, but yet here she was standing in front of her a...woman.  
  
"Well only 99% percent woman." Haruka told her as she set down on the motorcycle and motioned for Makoto hop on the back.  
  
"Really what about the other 1%?" The brown haired woman questioned curiously, making herself comfortable on the back of the motorcycle.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know! Hold on tight because we're going to fly!" With that Haruka speed down the road and Makoto hung on for dear life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Haruka smiled as she watched Makoto bow and say thank you. "No need to thank me, I was just being nice and repaying you for not suing my ass when I almost ran over you."  
  
Makoto blushed and suddenly found the cracks in the sidewalk very interesting.  
  
"Well good-bye my lady, hopefully we'll see each other again." With that Haruka speed down the street and turned the corner.  
  
Makoto looked up. "Wait!" She hollered after Haruka. "You forgot your Handkerchief!"  
  
"Awww isn't that beautiful Ami-chan, Makoto found herself a boyfriend." Minako said as she leaned into Rei, fakely crying. "Our little girl is growing up so fast. Before you know it she'll leave us for some man and won't let us see our grandchildren!"  
  
Rei sweat-dropped as Ami-chan giggled but stopped instantly when she saw the look Makoto was giving her.  
  
"Besides Haruka isn't a man, she's a woman." Makoto stated as she crossed her arms.  
  
The blonde Senshi of Love blushed as she looked away from her friends in embarrassment. How was she suppose to know that tom-boy Haruka was a girly-girl?  
  
"Besides what are you three doing here?" The brown haired woman asked as she looked at her friends. She was sure that there wasn't a Senshi meeting today, so why where on this side of town?  
  
Rei smiled at Makoto as the others grinned. "Luna and Artemis came back last night, they say they are close to figuring out where Usagi-chan lives. And we figured you would want to know right away."  
  
"Actually we were just bored and wanted to know if you would like to go shopping with us." Minako stated as she latched herself onto Makoto's arm.  
  
"Sure I would be glad too, besides I have to return this to Haruka." The brown haired girl explained as she showed the group the pinkish colored handkerchief.  
  
"So that woman was Haruka right?" Rei asked her friend as she thought for a second about something.  
  
"Hai, why?"   
  
"Well Haruka just reminds me of that man in my vision, but as you said before Haruka is a women not a man." Sighing, the raven haired priestess shook her head. "Forget it, lets go shopping!"  
  
As the group headed down the street, they didn't notice a red haired women turn around and stare at them. " Go after that group, our target is one of them."   
  
As if hearing its mistresses commands the Diamond Egg flew down the street.  
  
"Soon." The red haired woman whispered as she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mama watch!" Hikari hollered from the little diving board as Michiru turned towards her daughter smiling.  
  
"I'm watching Hikari!" The teal haired woman hollered as she waved at her daughter.  
  
Taking a deep breath Hikari jumped up an down once, twice, thrice times. 'Come on Hikari you can do it!' The little five year old thought as she closed her eyes and jumped.  
  
Michiru laughed as she was sprayed with water from her daughter splash. "Way to go Hikari!" She exclaimed clapping as a beeping noise was heard from a table beside her.  
  
"Darn-it not now!" Grabbing her golden watch she opened it to see her Koi's face.  
  
"Michiru the wind is starting to get uneasy, the enemy is going to attack soon."  
  
Closing her eyes, the teal haired woman concentrated and the snapped her eyes   
  
open. "The sea is getting nervous. Where are you?"  
  
Haruka laughed and scratched the back of her head. "Juuban Red Light District Mall?"  
  
"You and Mall in the same sentence, I'm shocked Haruka-Koi!" Michiru exclaimed as she put a hand to her head pretending to faint from shock.  
  
"Ha ha. Just get down here." With that Haruka's face disappeared from the watch's screen.  
  
"Mama did you see it! I dived! I finally dived!" Hikari exclaimed as she skipped joyously towards her mother.  
  
"Hai I did. You were wonderful, how about we go to the mall and celebrate?"   
  
Michiru asked as she kneeled down in front of her daughter who nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"Really!? Can I get some ice cream with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, caramel sauce, cherries, whip cream, strawberries and lots and lots a marshmallows?" The little blonde pony-tailed girl asked as she took her mothers hand and walked out of the local pool.   
  
Laughing Michiru nodded. "Sure sweetie, but first lets go get dried and changed."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait and change when papa's with you? I remember her telling me she likes seeing you change it makes her happy down under." Hikari suggested as she looked up at her mother who choked and looked down at her.  
  
"Believe me your father wont be getting 'happy down under' for a while."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru sighed as he looked at all the happy couples in the mall. 'Yeah just keep being happy you couples and before you know it some psycho freak in a robe will come and kill your love, who will be reborn to two over protective freaks and a woman with a staff that hurts like hell when she hits you with it.' The raven haired man thought as he rubbed his head where Sailor Pluto had hit him at the last yoma fight.  
  
"Mamoru-san!" A loud way-to cheerful voice hollered as the man turned his head to see four girls walking happily over to him. "You wont believe what Rei told us this morning!" Minako hollered as she ran down the food court towards her friend not noticing the 'caution: wet floor' sign.  
  
"Minako-chan watch out!" Makoto hollered as she grabbed onto Minako and tried to stop her friend from sliding on the floor, but instead caused her and her blonde friend to slid into Mamoru and falling unceremoniously to the ground.  
  
"Minako you klutz!" Rei laughed as she ran carefully towards her friends and helping them up off the wet floor.  
  
"Itai." Mamoru murmured as he rubbed the bump that was already forming on his head.  
  
"Um anyways, what I wanted to tell you Mamoru-san was that Luna and Artemis have almost found where Usagi-chan is living! Isn't that great, before you know it we'll have Usagi-chan back." Minako explained as she bounced up and down happily.  
  
"That is if the three psycho woman will let us even get close to her." The raven haired man explained as Rei hmphed. "Bunch of snot nosed stuck ups if you ask me."   
  
"Dare you to say that around Pluto she'll smack you with that rod of hers." Ami stated as she watched the group grown in memory. Each of them except Ami have a bump some where on their body from the crazed guardian of time.  
  
"Umm...where's Mako-chan?" Minako asked as she blinked and looked around for her friend.  
  
"I don't know she was just here five seconds ago!" Rei stated as she looked around for her friend.  
  
"Well lets go look for her she couldn't have gone that far." The blue haired woman of the group suggested as they each went different ways looking for their friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari walked around the mall with her parents. When she and Michiru had arrived Setsuna had called them and told them to meet her in the mall by the fountain, but right now her parents where to busy looking at Victoria's newest Secret to head towards the fountain.  
  
Sighing, the little blonde turned towards the food court which was just across the walk way. Looking around she noticed that her Mamo-chan was walking all alone....completely and utterly alone...so alone.......horribly alone..he was totally a 100% percent A-L-O-N-E!!  
  
Smiling, she grabbed some unsuspecting five year old red head from his parents, shoved his hands into her parents', and she ran as fast as her little legs would carry her towards her miserably alone Mamo-chan.  
  
Letting out a battle cry, which sounded alot like Xena's, she jumped and latched herself onto Mamoru's poor horribly alone leg. "Mamo-chan!"  
  
The raven haired man's eyes widened as he looked down at his leg. "Hi...Hikari-chan what brings you here to the mall?" He asked blushing as he noticed everyone in the food court was looking at him funny.  
  
"I did my first dive today and so my mama brought me here to get some ice cream, but then she got caught up in looking at some really lacey red underwear that looks like something your girly-friend would wear. Do you have a girly-friend, Mamo-chan?" Hikari asked as she looked up at Mamoru who was blushing like mad.  
  
"Uh--ummmm. No, not right now I don't." As the words came out of his mouth he swore he saw every single girl lick her lips and look at him like a piece of meat.  
  
Going starry eyed, Hikari hugged his leg tighter. "Then can I be your girly-friend? I promise I'll be the bestest one there is. I'll buy you ice cream and dolls, and I'll even invite you to my tea parties!"   
  
Mamoru's eyes widened at the thought of himself in a pink frilly dress with a bonnet on, sitting next to some stuffed elephant and bear, sipping imaginary tea with a little kid.   
  
"I wouldn't want you to have to do all tha-"  
  
"Don't worry Mamo-chan! I would do anything for you! So I'm your girly-friend now, and as your girly-friend I demand to know what your doing all alone!" Hikari demanded as she got off Mamoru's leg and stomped her feet in a huff.  
  
"I'm looking for a friend of mine." Mamoru answered as he watched Hikari look as if she was thinking something over.  
  
"Good! Then I'll help!" Grabbing her 'boyfriends' arm she used all her strength to drag the man down the malls walk way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Makoto swore again as she reached for Haruka's handkerchief only to have someone kick it out of her grasp.  
  
Growling she watched as the piece of cloth was swept behind a soda machine. 'Great! Just frickin' great! I hope all of your feet fry in hell!'   
  
Sighing she walked over to the soda machine and started to reach behind it, not noticing that a weird egg shaped object had landed and disappeared on the handkerchief.  
  
"Oh come on you stupid thing!" Makoto grunted out as she grabbed the edge of the handkerchief, only to feel a hand wrap around hers....wait hand?? Slowly looking to where Haruka's handkerchief should have been she saw a gray faced, brown haired yoma.  
  
Screaming she jerked her hand away flinging it up and down.   
  
Meanwhile the Soda machine flew from the wall and crashed into the floor, while the yoma stood looking at Makoto. "Scar!"  
  
'Great just my luck! Attacked by a yoma and can't even transform!' Makoto thought as she began to back up away from the weird-ass yoma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mamoru walked hand in hand with his new 'girly-friend' when he felt the ground shake, looking up he saw a mass amount of people running towards him screaming about a purple Chewbacca.  
  
Looking over he saw Makoto being held by red ribbons that where attached to a weird purple yoma. 'Great Makoto needs me!'  
  
As the last of the people ran out of the mall, Mamoru turned down to his side to tell Hikari to leave, only to find her gone. 'Good maybe she..got..-"  
  
"Hey Big and Ugly you leave her alone! She never did anything to you! Hee-ya!"   
  
'-away?' Sighing the twenty-some-odd year-old slowly looked up at the fight to see the little girl kick the yoma in what looked like it's shin.   
  
Howling in pain the yoma let go of Makoto and grabbed it's leg hopping up and down.  
  
"Hikari! No get away from there!" Mamoru shouted as he started forward.  
  
"No you stay back Mamo-chan! I can handle this!" The little five year old commanded as she grabbed a red and gold heart shaped locket off the front of her shirt. 'Mama and Papa are going to kill me but I don't have a choice.' "Moon-"  
  
She never got to finish her saying as the yoma shot a red ribbon at her, throwing her back into a wall, and causing her locket to slide across the floor and land under another snack machine.  
  
Hikari cried very loudly as she held her leg tightly to her chest. "You broke my leg you dumb yoma!"  
  
"Oh shut up child!" The yoma, Scar, hollered as she held her hand to her ears…well at least I think it was her ears.   
  
Seeing that the yoma was distracted by Hikari, Mamoru, hesitantly ran, grabbed Makoto, and leaped into the nearest room to transform.  
  
"You broke my leg!!!" The little blonde screamed at the top of her lungs as Scar loomed over her and held its ears tighter.  
  
"Would you shut up-"  
  
"HEE-YA!" Hikari kicked the yoma as hard as she could in the groin.   
  
The little five year old laughed nervously as she noticed the yoma groan but straighten up and grin oddly at her.  
  
"Oh....So you're a girl yoma…heheheh...." 'Not Good!" Hikari thought as she began to back up. Today was not her day. 'Where are my parents? They should be saving me about now!!'  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Electricity zoomed towards the yoma sending shocks through-out its body.  
  
"How dare you ruin a wonderful day at the mall, in place of the moon, I, Sailor Jupiter, will not forgive you!" Jupiter turned towards Hikari's direction and pointed towards an exit. "Thanks for keeping the yoma distracted long enough for help to arrive, but you have to leave now."  
  
Nodding, Hikari ran down the hall, oh boy were her parents going to get it when she found them.  
  
"Damn you, Sailor Senshi!" The yoma hollered out as it growled and sent an attack towards the Brown haired Senshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hikari ran as fast as she could. "Mama! Papa! Aunt Sesu?"   
  
Knowing that the Senshi of Jupiter couldn't hold out on her own for long, she ran faster.  
  
Turning the corner she noticed her parents and aunt heading her way, smiling in relief, she jumped her mother's arms.  
  
"Hikari, what are you doing here? We were just coming to find you." Michiru explained as she hugged her daughter back.  
  
"You have to help! Jupiter is fighting a yoma by herself, and I can't help, because my locket got hit under a soda machine...and....and...I'm sorry!" Sobbing, she held onto her mother tighter.  
  
"It's alright hime, we were on our way to find you because we heard there was a yoma roaming the around the mall. Now you be a good girl and wait here while we go take care of it." The green haired woman told the little girl as she laid a hand onto the blondes shoulder.  
  
"Demo!"  
  
"No buts you need to stay away from the fight until we can get your locket back." Haruka stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Alright, but after this you owe me big time! I expect a really big birthday present this year!" Hikari exclaimed as she was set down onto the white tile floor of the mall.  
  
Patting her daughter of the head Michiru turned to the other three and nodded. "Lets go!"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!"  
  
In a flash of greens, blues, and yellows; Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto ran down the hall away from the little girl, who was praying they would be alright, and towards the battle.  
  
"Oh and the yoma's a girl so don't try and KNEE IT!" Hikari shouted as her parents disappeared from her sight. Sighing, she looked around the mall in complete utter boredom.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jupiter grunted as she threw her attack at the yoma sending it into a line of junk food machines.  
  
"Careful Jupiter!" Tuxedo Kamen warned as he watched his friend dodge an attack sent by the purple yoma.  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
Maroon, Blue, and Yellow energy flew towards the yoma at break neck speed, as the three attacks hit the yoma head on, it screamed it she was thrown back and into a couple of vending machines.  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Uranus, acting gorgeously!" The Senshi of the Sky stated proudly as she jumped in front of the yoma.  
  
"Enchanted by the New Age, here I am, Sailor Neptune, acting gracefully!" The Senshi of the water explained softly as she too jumped and landed beside Uranus.  
  
"Brought about by the danger you have caused, I, Sailor Pluto, am very pissed right now!" In a blur of green Pluto stood right in front of the yoma with her Garnet Rod pointed directly at it. Tilting her head, she smacked the yoma upside the head. "Bad yoma!"   
  
Boink!  
  
"Bad!"  
  
Smack!  
  
"Yoma!"  
  
"Lady!" Scar hollered as she rubbed her head. "I'm just trying to do my job here so can you please not hit me with that!?"  
  
"Wow a yoma with an attitude, almost as bad as your car." Neptune murmured as her sandy haired companion sweat-dropped.  
  
"As much fun as this is, can you Senshi possibly destroy the damn thing so we all can go home?" Tuxedo Kamen questioned as Uranus looked at him.  
  
"Well if it isn't the rose throwing hot air blowing hero of Juuban." Uranus stated as she raised an eyebrow at him, trying to figure out why her daughter liked him so much.   
  
"Honey, not now!" Neptune commanded as she looked towards the dazed yoma. "Lets destroy this thing before anything else happens." Turning towards Jupiter she watched as the brown haired woman nodded. "All at once!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"   
  
All four attacks hit the yoma and dusted it with-in a mere second.  
  
"Moon-dusted!" Jupiter stated happily as she watched the Outer Senshi.  
  
Pluto looked at the dust in confusion. "As happy as I am that the stupid thing is gone, that was just way too easy."  
  
"I agree, but then…why would they send such a weak yoma to take a heart crystal?" The teal haired Senshi of Water wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know…the enemy is up to something and whatever it is it's not good." The Guardian of Time whispered as she turned to leave.   
  
"Ditto." Uranus murmured as she and Neptune walked away.  
  
Jupiter watched them go in wonder before turning her head towards Tuxedo Kamen. "Weird bunch, those three are." Turning her head to the left she cursed when she heard the faint sound of sirens. "We better go Tuxedo Kamen, the police are coming." With that she ran from the scene.  
  
As the tuxedo clad hero was about to jump away when something glittery caught his attention. Walking over the broken glass and thrown about vending machine products, he bent down onto his knees to see the compact that his little friend Hikari had had earlier. Turning it over in his hands he noticed that it was partially opened. Slowly opening the intricate locket he gasped upon seeing its contents.  
  
Sitting delicately in the middle of the uniquely designed locket, glowing ever so softly, was the one the only Silver Crystal.  
  
Looking up from the locket and towards the front of the mall and then back towards the locket, he shook his head trying to digest this new information. 'Hikari had had this…She said she could help…She was holding this in the air…and was trying to say something but the yoma struck her before she could finish…Oh Kami…can it be? Is Hikari Tenoh really my Usako?'   
  
Loud blaring sirens brought him out of his thoughts, pocketing the heart shaped locket he quickly fled from the scene.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay that should be alot better then the last ending...still kinda lame but its better.   
  
{1}- ^^ That's right folks you don't tip in Japan..man I wouldn't want to be a delivery boy.  
  
Japanese Word Corner-  
  
Ano- Uh or Um  
  
Gomen- Sorry  
  
Gomen nasai- Very Sorry  
  
Koneko-Kitten   
  
Chibi- Small/Mini  
  
Senshi-Soldier/warrior  
  
Hime-Princess   
  
Demo-But   
  
Yoma- Monster  
  
Hai- Yes  
  
Kami- God  
  
O'Baka-san- thought it sounded neat..just like baka, it means 'idoit.'  
  
No Baka- You idoit.  
  
Nani- What?   
  
Arigato- Thank you.   
  
Bish- Shortened form of Bishounen.  
  
Bishounen- Cute/Handsome Boy/Man.  
  
Kawaii- Cute  
  
Koi- Its a pet name meaning love or darling.  
  
Bai Bai- Bye Bye  
  
Kamen- Mask  
  
Odango- Dumpling   
  
-Chan- Used for friends, or younger children, mostly girls.  
  
-San- Used for strangers or older people, it shows respect. 


	8. Authors Note

Alright folks I know what you're thinking an authors note...this cant be good. Demo I have to put this here so people will stop yelling at me because I haven't updated in forever.  
  
I know I said the next chapter would be out sooner then the last one, but stuff came up. I had to close for Subway all last week, I have orientation for school tonight, I have to finish buying my notebooks and stuff for school for Wednesday, Mizu and Kai-chan are on vacation this weekend, and Bindi is somewhere...not sure so that leaves me the only one to update the website and there's alot to do! Justin is getting ready to leave for college again...so its a rush to get the next chapter done and beta'd before then, and Im trying to merge to episodes together and the episode I need isn't wanting to download completely...and it's just I'm on an overload right now...I promise the next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it and for those of you who have been patient with me (Which is like, I think, 1%) I thank you.  
  
Don't worry though the next chapter should be a good one! The Inners find out that Hikari is Usagi! Hikari has her birthday, which has flashbacks to her childhood, Uranus and Tuxedo Kamen get handcuffed together, and the best of all Hikari gets her Heart Crystal stolen! ^_^ See it should be a great chapter!*Sighs* Now if the damn birthday episode would download right....*Sighs* If anyone can give me a site that has the Sailor Moon S season eps for download that would help the process along faster.  
  
Anyways, thanks for taking the time to read this and for those who keep emailing me and telling me to hurry the hell up...well I only have one thing for you *Sticks tongue out* NYAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
^_^ And for those of you who have been patient with me, ARIGATO!!!! *Runs and glomps the cool reviewers*  
  
Ja!  
  
Crest ^_^ 


End file.
